The Black Wolf and The Fox White
by AlexSterek
Summary: Días después de la visita de la joven bruja el nacimiento del heredero de la familia Hale nació dando a la manada la seguridad de que el joven los protegería y los guiaría por el camino de la supervivencia. Del otro lado del lago el nacimiento del líder de la manada de los zorros nació en el mismo instante que el joven lobo, en el mismo segundo, abriendo los ojos en el mismo minuto
1. The Birth Of The Heir Of The Pack

Eran tiempos difíciles para cualquier manada, la manada Hale de lobos eran los dueños de la mitad del bosque de Beacon Hills ya que con la llegada de los zorros los tal Stilinski tenían que compartir sus presas, durante años se vivía en constante pelea con la manada vecina ya que sus manadas iban creciendo conforme al paso del tiempo y la comida escaseaba en esos lugares, tenían prohibido cazar a cualquier ser humano que atravesará el bosque, solamente de animales se alimentaban, el odio entre ambas manadas era tanto que ninguno de ambos lugares podía cruzar el límite de un lago que los mantenía separados, aquel que osara cruzarlo sería aniquilado en seguida sin importarles quien sea, era su deber pagar por tal acción.

Los Alfas de la manada de los Hale era muy poderosa por sus innumerables dones que poseían cada uno, Talía Hale luego de varios años de matrimonio con el alfa de la manada se embarazo dándole al líder su primer primogénito varón el que sería el heredero de la manada y de los terrenos donde habitaban, el sucesor para guiar a los demás a salir adelante, el que sería la pareja de la hija que venía en camino de la familia Argent, la pequeña Kate seria perfecta para él, su unión sería anunciada oficialmente cuando ambos nacieran y tuvieran la edad para suficiente, era tanto el amor que le tenían a su primer varón que entre regocijos y festejó tras festejo por la pronta llegada del menor, el macho alfa mandó traer a una bruja para que lo dotará de su más preciado don, esa bruja casualmente era muy cercana a la manada de los zorros, su nombre era Ariadna, ella era muy bella y simpática ante todo ser que la rodeaba, amaba a cualquier criatura del bosque así como cualquier ser humano que visitaba dicho lugar tan espléndido.

Ese mismo día Ariadna acudió a su llamado de la tierra de los lobos para brindarle un don que con los años cambiaría a su manada, le brindaría lo mas bello que podía existir en el mundo, algo que siempre tuviera con él y jamás pudiera hacer mal uso de él, sería algo que tenía pensado compartir con otra criaturita que ese mismo día nacería con la belleza a su favor, con tal alegría se presentó delante del líder portando una túnica color blanca con negro con encajes deslumbrantes, el bebe aun no nacía, era cuestión de días para que saliera del vientre de su madre, como era de saberse para otorgarle algún don a un bebé tenía que estar dentro del vientre para recibir los preciados dones de la naturaleza para que al momento de nacer supiera cuál era su objetivo y se enfocara únicamente en eso, por lo que pasó directamente a la habitación de la madre que se encontraba recostada en una cama matrimonial con cuatro cortinas que caían alrededor de ella.

-Déjame tocar al bebé- dice Ariadna.

-Adelante- responde con una radiante sonrisa la madre.

La joven bruja coloca la palma de su mano derecha en el vientre donde segundos después una luz algo oscurecida brota a través de ella causando los rostros de sorpresa tanto del padre como de la madre.

-Qué está pasando?- pregunta el padre angustiado.

-Está recibiéndome- comenta la joven sin retirar la mano- Sabe lo que soy y me está recibiendo.

-Está bien?- pregunta la madre sin retirar la mirada de la joven.

-Perfectamente...cuál será el nombre del varón?- mirando a ambos padres.

-Se llamará Derek, Derek Hale- dice el padre y la madre asiente con suma felicidad.

-Es un hermoso nombre, muy bien Derek Hale el don que te concederé será el más hermoso que podrás tener, el que te dará la más grande felicidad y dicha en tu vida- con la otra mano empieza a dar círculos alrededor del vientre causando que irradie una luz pero esta vez de color blanco- Tu don será encontrar el amor puro y verdadero, aquel que te permitirá luchar con una fuerza que jamás imaginaste y que jamás se ha visto en este mundo- lentamente ambas irradiaciones de luz se van juntando hasta crear una sola- Ese amor el cual conocerás cuando cumplas los 15 años de edad, edad suficiente para que empiecen a emerger tus dotes de un gran peleador de corazón- la luz se expandió alrededor de la habitación alumbrandola totalmente- Solo hay un detalle que se tiene que cumplir para que dicho guerrero nazca de su interior- mirando a los padres.

-Cual es?- preguntan ambos sorprendidos por lo ocurrido.

-Si lo llega a encontrar cosa que así será, tendrán que unir su sangre en una sola para que el lazo que en este momento los unirá jamás los separe.

-Que pasa si no lo hacen?- pregunta el padre algo angustiado.

-Jamás encontrará el amor verdadero, su fuerza será igual a la de su padre, a la de su manada incluso será igual a la de su enemigo mas no será el guerrero que todos esperan que sea.

-Como sabrá quien es esa persona?- pregunta esta vez su madre.

-Eso es algo que su pequeño Derek sabrá en el instante en que lo tenga en frente de el- sonriendoles a ambos posa su mirada en el vientre de la madre, retira su mano haciendo que la luz desaparezca de pronto.

-Ariadna te agradecemos mucho lo que le has otorgado a nuestro hijo, el saber que encontrara a su pareja la cual será de por vida es más de lo que pudimos desear- dice el padre.

-Deseábamos que nuestro varón fuera igual de fuerte que su padre, inteligente como su hermana Laura y hábil como la pequeña Cora, pero esto es mucho más y por tal hermoso don te ofrecemos nuestro más preciado tesoro- dice Talía la madre.

-Nuestro trisquel de plata- dice el alfa ofreciéndoselo con ambas manos a la joven.

-Les agradezco a ambos por haberme permitido dar un pedazo de mi a su preciado hijo, pero como sé que dicho trisquel pertenece a generaciones de su manada no lo puedo aceptar, por lo cual les pido y me perdonen por negarme a aceptarlo, solo les pido como agradecimiento no interfieran en la felicidad del pequeño Derek ya que lo que le espera será algo que los asombrará mucho y no desearía que el joven lobo pasará el resto de su vida sin poder pasarla al lado de su pareja.

-Tenlo por seguro que nuestro hijo nacerá con la felicidad más grande que cualquiera de nuestra manada lo haya vivido- ambos padres le sonríen antes de que la joven bruja parta su camino en busca de la otra criatura con la cual su deseo estaría compartido.

Días después de la visita de la joven bruja el nacimiento del heredero de la familia Hale nació dando a la manada la seguridad de que el joven los protegería y los guiaría por el camino de la supervivencia como la bruja lo había mencionado, el pequeño era precioso para todos, ese mismo día nació la pequeña Kate Argent dándoles esperanza de que la pareja pronto se uniría y les traería paz a su tierra.

Del otro lado del lago el nacimiento del líder de la manada de los zorros nació en el mismo instante que el joven lobo, en el mismo segundo, abriendo los ojos en el mismo minuto que el otro, su destino estaba escrito desde el momento en el que ambos respiraron el mismo aire, el lazo que los mantendría como pareja se había formado, solo era cuestión de que el destino y las palabras de la bruja hicieran el resto.

Antes del nacimiento del pequeño Stilinski la familia quería darle a su único hijo algo que lo protegiera del mal, que siempre lo cuidara en todo momento, la madre del pequeño, Claudia Stilinski y su padre John Stilinski llamaron a una amiga muy cercana a su familia, su nombre era Ariadna, una bruja con poderes sorprendentes que usaba solo para proteger al bosque de cualquier criatura que deseaba dañarlo, durante años su amistad fue creciendo y fortaleciéndose cada vez más, antes de que se enteraran de que esperaban un hijo la manada de zorros liderada por el padre del pequeño tuvo una discusión muy fuerte por el terreno en el que Vivían, ya que el líder de los lobos, el alfa Hale deseaba parte de su territorio que por ley les correspondía a la manada de los zorros, en esa pelea que empezó como discusión por el alimento se convirtió en una rivalidad que por años se haría más fuerte, ambos deseaban que sus manadas crecieran en número pero con la escasez de comida en la que se encontraban no se podían dar el lujo de seguir procreando.

Durante el embarazo del heredero de la manada de los zorros todos tenían la esperanza de que el hijo del alfa los llevará a una mejor vida donde el alimento no era problema, por lo cual llamaron a la bruja para darle a su pequeño y único hijo un don que los protegería a todos y a él en especial, ya que por ser el único varón del líder correría por innumerables peligros de los que querían evitar.

Ese día la bruja se presentó delante de ellos con todo el amor en su rostro, para la joven bruja esa familia era especial y sin duda el bebe que venia en camino también lo seria, se acercó en donde la madre descansaba, era un sofá bastante grande con varios cojines a su alrededor haciendo contrapeso para que descansara mejor, con su mano derecha toco su vientre mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la madre.

-Será un hermoso varón- dice la joven.

-Eso esperamos- dice la madre sonriéndole de lado.

-Lo será- afirmó- Este niño tendrá el don de la belleza sin que yo se lo haya otorgado- mirándolos a ambos.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso- dice su padre- Me asusta el tener que alejarlo de personas que se aprovechen de eso.

-Para eso es el don que yo le daré, no tendrán que preocuparse por cuidarlo ya que tendrá a alguien que incluso podría dar su vida por protegerlo- empieza a salir una luz blanca de la palma de la mano.

-A qué te refieres Ariadna?- dice la madre algo sorprendida por las palabras de la joven y por la luz que irradia de ella.

-El don que le ofrezco al pequeño- se detiene hacia la madre y pregunta- Cuál será su nombre?.

-Stiles, Stiles Stilinski- contesta inmediatamente.

-Sin duda un nombre único- dice la joven sonriendo.

-Es el nombre de su abuelo materno- dice el papa.

-Lose y me alegra que hayan escogido ese nombre, era un gran peleador cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia, y este pequeño lo será también- se gira nuevamente para prestar su atención al bebé dentro del vientre- Muy bien Stiles, el don que te concederé será uno de los más hermosos que puedo darte, el que te dará la más grande felicidad y dicha en tu vida- con la otra mano empieza a dar círculos alrededor del vientre causando que irradie una luz pero esta vez de color negro- Tu don será encontrar el amor puro y verdadero, la persona que permanecerá a tu lado siempre, el que te dará el valor de apoyarlo en todas sus batallas, con el que encontraras la felicidad verdadera, y él te protegerá de todo y juntos salvarán y guiarán a los suyos- lentamente ambas irradiaciones de luz se van juntando hasta crear una sola- Ese amor el cual conocerás cuando cumplas los 15 años de edad, edad suficiente para que empiecen a emerger tus dotes- la luz se expandió alrededor de la habitación alumbrandola totalmente- Solo hay un detalle que se tiene que cumplir para que mis palabras se lleven a cabo tal cual- mirando a los padres.

-De que se trata?- dice el padre.

-Cuando se encuentre y se reconozcan tienen que juntar su sangre en una sola para que lo que los a unido esta noche no los separe jamás- mirándolos a ambos.

-Y si no lo llegan a hacer?- pregunta esta vez la madre angustiada.

-En toda su vida jamás encontrará el amor verdadero y vagara por este mundo completamente solo sin encontrar su verdadero camino.

-Como sabremos de quién se trata?- pregunta el padre.

-El pequeño lo sabrá cuando esté delante de él, además de tener tal belleza tendrá un cerebro prodigioso- dice sonriendoles a ambos mientras retira su mano del vientre haciendo que la luz desaparezca.

-Te aseguramos que nuestro bebé será tan feliz como nosotros lo somos ahora, la persona con la que esté unido será bendecido por nuestra familia y toda la manada, siempre tendremos un lugar para él- dice el padre acercándose a la madre.

-Escucha bien tus palabras ya que cuando el día llegue será una sorpresa para ambos y espero que con la alegría con la que me dices esas hermosas palabras las sigas teniendo en cuenta cuando eso pase- dirigiéndose a la puerta para disponerse a partir.

-No hay nada de lo cual haya que preocuparse Ariadna, tanto John como yo cuidaremos de ambos hasta que estén listos para formar su propia manada- dice la madre tomando la mano del padre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, en cuanto el bebé nazca el reloj correrá para que en cuestión de tiempo el encuentro se lleve a cabo- sin más se retira de la tierra de los zorros.

Días después el bebé nació provocando en toda la manada la más grande dicha que jamás hayan vislumbrado, como la bruja lo había dicho el bebé había nacido con la belleza de su lado, su tez era tan blanca como el algodón, con ligeros lunares que hacían resaltar aún más el contorno de su piel tan tersa y suave, tenía pestañas negras y largas que caían de sus pequeños párpados, cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez su mirada era muy penetrante dejando a la vista sus ojos color café avellana, un color no muy peculiar entre los de la manada, sin duda sería el candidato perfecto para la pequeña Lydia Martin quien ese mismo día había nacido con la misma gracia que su pequeño, deseaba tanto unir a su bebé con la hija de una de las familias más poderosas de Beacon Hills, que cegado por creer que era la elegido anunció que en cuanto tendrían la edad suficiente se haría oficial su unión, toda la manada estaba gustosa por tal noticia, deseaban al igual que el líder ser guiados hacia un mejor camino donde no tendrían más peleas y su comida no será racionada.

Desde lo lejos la joven bruja observó a ambas manadas el regocijo por el nacimiento de sus herederos, la alegra con la cual mostraban a sus hijos.

-Con el odio que ahora se tienen será reemplazado por el amor de los líderes que guiarán a sus manadas hacia lo más esplendoroso que jamás hayan podido ver, la falta de alimento se detendrá y las guerras disminuirán, todo por el amor que se tendrán **El Lobo Negro y El Zorro Blanco.**


	2. Before you can see for the first time

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06dc653c522ac620c4a77c81ac28c0ef"El joven lobo había cumplido 5 años de edad ya y su fortaleza era asombrosa, sus pequeñas garras se marcaban en la corteza de los árboles cada vez que trepaba a ellos para poder ver al otro lado del lago que los dividía, todos los días iba a esos rumbos antes de que el sol se ocultara, algo lo guiaba ahí y no sabía exactamente qué era, le gustaba mucho ver como el sol se escondía entre aquellos inmensos árboles, era precioso, duraba en ese lugar por horas, se sentía en completa paz, tranquilo y fuera de todo el lío de su familia y Kate, especialmente Kate, era una niña muy bonita si, pero no le gustaba para nada, el ya quería a alguien, la pregunta era ¿A quien?, cada noche mientras dormía veía a un joven de piel blanca y ojos enormes color avellana, no alcanzaba a distinguirlo pero siempre era lo mismo, se veía con el corriendo por el bosque, chapoteando en el agua mientras jugaban en el lago, su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente tan solo de recordar el sueño en el que lo había besado, se sentía tan real el sentir sus labios rosas, suaves y tersos contra los suyos, acariciar su fina piel, pero vamos! Solo tiene 5 años y no sabe lo que es el amor, pero hay estaba ansioso cada noche porque su mamá terminara de contarle la historia de la bruja y su deseo para poder dormir y soñar con ese chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0805ec17bd91d8dfe29c5b29b248f3d"-Mamá algún día podré conocerlo?- pregunta el pequeño Derek mientras se acurruca en su cama rodeado de almohadas y aferrándose a una entre sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612a30d2d051d60872fd5aa06961253d"-Claro que si mi amor, ya veras, no te desesperes, cuando tengas la edad suficiente lo podrás ver- dice Talía acariciando la frente del pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca138cf932be21fc7feb4817d579b8e9"-Será mi novio lo sé- dice sonriendo inocentemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c006fa9d565617f4568a56d75953361"La madre suelta una risa y termina besando su frente para levantarse y dejar dormir al pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95fba18cad97174c883f578c1e236e2f"-Lo se hijo, lose, será perfecto para ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea1ecb84b0dd429de52aea4f7496a9e5"-Y si a papá no le agrada la idea- ocultando su nariz con la sábana entre sus dedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ab4b296f102d13c44b67827aa2fcf4"-No te preocupes por eso ahora ya habrá tiempo para eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ea1a4387aa1364430d63359c00d3eb9"-Y si él no me quiere?, Y si no quiere ser mi novio?- dice el pequeño queriendo llorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcdfdf46eef1696aaf03a70343aaf2ca"-Shh tranquilo mi amor- se acerca nuevamente para sentarse en la cama y abrazarlo- Eso no pasara te lo aseguro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac250e541d0bf7756f4c340e3e9d2ff8"-Cómo lo sabes- responde el pequeño entre sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8353800553ef9db8cf95d9b16a383290"-Porque soy tu madre y las madres tenemos razón en todo lo que decimos, acaso no recuerdas la vez que te dije que si subías el árbol mientras chupabas tu paleta con una mano te caerías./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65a0ff1673c49babef3aca1b216ce98a"-Ahh si es cierto- levantándose un poco para mirarla completamente asombrado- Entonces si me querrá- dice convencido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c21d002d4902490536526afd0a6583a"-Veras que si, palabra de mama- levantando una mano como muestra de sus palabras para después besarlo nuevamente pero esta vez en la mejilla- Bien ahora a dormir que ya es tarde y mañana viene Kate para acompañarte a tu primera lección de la manada- mientras lo arropa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b174d5c51a3961e808bd386ee20af141"-Porque no puedo ir solo, no quiero ir con ella, actúa raro conmigo- inflando sus pequeñas mejillas en forma de un puchero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="debc6d0c8c37673323654d6fe4777345"-Porque ella conoce muy bien estos lugares y se a ofrecido a acompañarte y no te mira raro es solo que le gustas a la pequeña- sonriéndole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e56705776e0db9b207baa1a9e41be23f"-Pues a mi no me gusta ya tengo a alguien que me gusta y no le voy a ser infiel- cruzando sus bracitos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb0b5ffc6d4523a0371cc237c1915fc5"-Claro que si romeo, serás el más fiel que se haya visto en esta manada de eso estoy segura- se dirige a la puerta- Buenas noches mi lobito negro- sin mas apaga la luz y sale dejando al pequeño descansar mientras disfruta una vez más de aquel extraño muchacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a5407c4b62f4cf7666b2262d445f0de"oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af74e5d73567911b90c9effd410da099"-Otra vez sueña lo mismo- dice el padre mientras entra a la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff937297b47c2caa21c5ab55db495d07"-Sabes que es su compañero y no puede evitarlo- responde la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02449d8cff08ff2a562ccf07e8a11ec7"-Kate será su esposa ya lo he hablado con su padre, no es correcto que el hijo del líder se lié con otro muchacho- dice con algo de disgusto en sus palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6659a6947c82cbbdf7b69e7509c4521d"-Cariño recuerda lo que Ariadna nos dijo- sentándose en la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1e22c711b758f3e6a0a092ec2ecf497"-Si lo se pero...un chico, ¿En serio? No se si pueda tolerarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="76bed467c33ff1d15a20efa5a0be8f47"-Al menos esperemos para conocer al muchacho- sonríe con amor la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f3bfd9c06e726917c53fd70291893f5"-Tienes razón hay que esperar para verlo- ambos se recuestan para descansar y desear que todo salga bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d83e17d1564d4760122677d78c3dd1d"Ambos padres ya sabían sobre la existencia de los sueños de su hijo, la primera vez que soñó con él tenía 4 años, esa mañana se levantó muy emocionado y gritando por los pasillos de la casa o más bien balbuceando sobre aquel chico de su misma edad que lo visitó esa noche mientras dormía, desde ese día cada mañana era lo mismo, se levantaba con mucho más entusiasmo del necesario y hacía sus deberes con emoción, luego de un año su madre fue con Ariadna para preguntarle sobre la situación de su pequeño llevándolo con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79e1ffe54f4e2d2e7077f8168cb9f7db"-Dime cariño qué es lo que ves en tus sueños?- dice Ariadna con suma ternura en su voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78041bbf6203a4283c66d286fd64a4f"-Veo...veo- dice el pequeño ocultándose detrás de su madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1b92791e2c6a7d9e09c9d59aa06e30b"-Tranquilo no te haré daño de acuerdo- le sonríe su madre dándole la confianza necesaria para responder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe3f715edf6e4346bc6261c2ce0caa5c"-Veo a un muchacho como yo, así de alto- con su manita indica la altura que debería tener, que no es más que unos escasos centímetros más bajo que el- Tiene ojos enorme y muy bonitos y su piel también es muy bonita- dice empezando a sonrojarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40a2ac13b175e41fc8ea233011997e89"-Veo que es un muchacho muy bonito- poniéndose en cuclillas para mirar de cerca al pequeño mientras este con sus manos se agarraba del pantalón de su madre, y asiente con su cabeza en señal de afirmación- Que sientes cuando lo ves?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a084c4c60720bc9653760746dbbd4a0"-Me siento bien, es muy agradable hablar con el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04641023d1e755f2be60e45db9ffc399"-Has hablado con él?- en niño vuelve a asentir- De que?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6b040ad663e87198b3bbb016863a4ab"-Sobre muchas cosas- lentamente se empieza a soltar de su madre para acercarse a la joven bruja- Una vez me contó que mientras jugaba con su amigo Scott se tropezó y cayó en un charco de lodo y su padre lo regañó por llegar sucia a su casa, siempre me dice lo que hace en el día y yo también le cuento toooodo, todo- ya delante de ella y sonriéndole con gran emoción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0cc4adce040b02889587540b96ed8a36"-Te diviertes mucho con tu amigo verdad- parándose y el niño asiente rápidamente su cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc07f4a3d47d8a7fe0a6fdef9f8e48af"La joven bruja se dirige a su madre y le dice lo que ya sospechaba desde que le comento lo de los sueños del pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="140e4487950c039ea2edcd941fb09d78"-Está empezando a conocerlo, el muchacho con el que sueña es su compañero, lo mas seguro es que el chico también sueñe con el, solo que en realidad no es un sueño en sí, es una forma de hablar y estar con él no físicamente- comenta mientras mira al pequeño tomar una pequeña esfera agitándola con su mano haciendo que varios puntos de color blanco revolotearan dentro de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb698fc86d6bc813da43b8eca0b1e63"-Vaya entonces será un chico- dice su madre con la alegría destellando en su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa0282679064f3a2d5513ff7b7549afb"-Así es...Talía solo quiero pedirte un favor- dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8813340c9d1bca88940fc8f637efd7"-Lo que sea Ariadna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9052e3ac6d62ffc558897b870aa2885"-Cuando el lazo los una, que no olvide ese sentimiento nunca, cuando llegue el momento de que se conozcan se complicaran un poco las cosas pero les traerá la mas grande felicidad a sus vidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="342ef6fabcb04ca244ced50e8a6f917b"-Quien es el chico Ariadna?- pregunta la madre empezando a preocuparse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="004cc57adac96c87032394c7fc2e9d53"-Lo sabrán en su momento, solo prométeme eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3232fb0d780be577b764b898226d9a6"-Lo haré, nada los va a separar lo prometo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0b2a35632ef835a4caa32fd5644cead"Después de saber que su hijo empezaba a conocer a su compañero no pudo evitar sonreír porque ese niño que jugaba y saltaba y pateaba las hojas que habían caído de los arboles mientras caminaban rumbo a su casa estaba por conocer a su compañero, si un chico que lo haría sumamente feliz, no podía desear mas para su pequeño Derek, anhelaba tanto el momento en que se conocieran, deseaba conocer el que permanecería al lado de su hijo para siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798368aab57bc21cacb15d50f3fdc56f"oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f2cf7254da911b89d6a7a9d5b123550"Del otro lado del bosque el pequeño Stiles Stilinski se escapaba de la niña Lydia Martin quien todos los días lo buscaba para pasear por el bosque, pero a el no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo Lydia, al pequeño le encantaba jugar claro pero no con ella, se sentía obligado a su lado y no le gustaba esa sensación, además el ya tenia al chico de sus sueños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="886befdfe3bb048efa5f99c1798eaf86"-Y como se llama?- pregunta Scott brincando un tronco que se encontraba a su paso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c99beed5042fbf00e37a55f40e6c6cc"-Derek- responde Stiles pateando las hojas del suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c4d9a84cc0f9816e3a89179936c9d8d"-Derek, no me suena, tal vez sea de la ciudad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c80b1e5378442c499320084b7024609d"-No lo creo siempre sueño con el en el bosque- sonriéndole a su amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b78beca9e4f7994cd90b6d06676d2357"-Y te casaras con el cuando seas grande- pregunta el pequeño moreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="857911327fdb8fe548aef05a856ba307"-Claro que si Scotty si no como tendríamos a nuestros bebes- responde sin más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43c3d9748e952f77de39da93c5a6defa"-Y yo me casare con Ángela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e6607f9b8b61c4ce59dcc49c32ca9fb"-No seas envidioso Scotty yo lo pensé primero- haciendo un puchero el pequeño Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="869b0b4b70b3044c1a8c9696aa692e7b"-No soy envidioso- le responde del mismo modo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de444943e2f1dd0964164fa7ce1b56b3"-Que si lo eres- sacándole la lengua./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6512c03ffbe9cc42e78a41942a37dea8"-Que no lo soy- queriendo llorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dea56f1ca9bae988589c5223341cb814"-Que si- le dice Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4617a9d7575ee793ddc066baa3c5b939"-Que pasa aquí niños- dice Claudia la madre del Stiles mientras se acerca a los pequeños ya que sabía perfectamente en donde se metían ese par./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2cd03dc3c35c174f93dda1f57337ae0"-Scotty es un envidioso mama- corriendo para abrazarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="725f3b8d3145854aaad3b38261f0c4da"-Porque lo dices cariño- correspondiéndole el abrazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a9f7686c3dbca8a53a5a436d1cad74b"-Dice que se va a casar con Ángela así como yo y Derek cuando seamos grandes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d96c2a0bfb32cd4963669fc756e221f"-Que no soy envidioso- con sus ojitos húmedos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fecd0b68e975555ea2ddc3f9d7131833"-Como Derek, quien es el hijo?- pregunta la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191dacc23b5b5f6a758629dd5cb20dbc"-Si mami es el niño que esta siempre en mis sueños, es moreno y tiene ojos verdes muy bonitos- sonriéndole con emoción entre sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20e4df7240526916d355a46dd24d8d0c"-Hace cuanto que sueñas con el cariño- cuestiona la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0647b6b4e6b619cac005aa2683a5dba6"-Desde hace...una año...creo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09c687e6b9b0f540ce887e5c92663bdc"-Tú ya tienes a Lydia como te vas a casar con Derek y estar con Lydia eso es ser infiel Stiles-dice el moreno acercándose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cde1c02b0fdeb5ba298ece7393d4983"-A mi no me gusta Lydia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="415404d5d836b40a23541a71effd946f"-Pero a ella si le gustas - empezando a haber una competencia de palabras entre los dos pequeños zorros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b16dc2230bcc3b4380f5ad1b3c54d87"-Haber niños nadie se va a casar, aun son muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, Scott será mejor que vayas con tu madre te esta buscando desde hace un rato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="687a15bfa94f49dd1d4401dc9bfe82e5"-Si Señora Stilinski- se gira y ve a su amigo- nos vemos mañana Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fba0387552282ffc4ab9a2271a4a016"-Adiós Scotty- el moreno sale corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489e02f454288906c3ff6006fc9b0e0e"-Cariño- se pone de rodillas para mirar mejor a su hijo- Dime que sueños tienes exactamente con ese chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd48a751f2e9fe246f06869068d433b2"-Bueno...siempre hablamos de lo que hacemos en el día, le conté de la vez en que me caí al lodo y mi papi me regaño por haberme ensuciado, se rió muchísimo- entusiasmado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d156e3aa3907a3120a21fd8aa5d377d"-Que bien hijo, que te parece si vamos con Ariadna mañana y le platicas lo que me has dicho he- sonriéndole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b601d576c6b9690c6ca7171a6af2518a"-Si Ariadna, me cae bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bde6575afb839b18d457215b1b56100"-Esta bien, vámonos a casa que ya es muy tarde- el niño toma la mano de su madre mientras caminaba y tarareaba una canción que tal vez había oído en la radio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="713787d7d7a9d6515a00a7b3c373a20d"Le había sorprendido lo que su hijo le había dicho así que al día siguiente lo llevo con Ariadna para averiguarlo, temía que algo anduviera mal con Stiles y quería evitarlo de ser posible, pero en cuanto llego vio salir a Talía Hale con un pequeño que tenia la misma edad que su hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a02ef6f5fd286577f33ac74a8527e339"-Claudia, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- dice Talía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cdee373caf52851fe5a19b7af164a80"-Lo mismo digo Talía- Stiles ni siquiera los había notado, estaba muy entretenido en esas hojas del suelo que ni noto la presencia de la familia Hale, Derek por su lado seguía jugando con la esfera que había tomado de la casa de Ariadna y que esta le había obsequiado al verlo tan fascinado por esta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1727ee830d8462528d8a4b4c08115716"-Fue un gusto verte pero nos tenemos que ir- dice Talía- Vámonos hijo- encaminando al menor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a553cd01bf7b782f4881d028f7a9475c"-Adiós he igualmente- responde Claudia secamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2697eae1537c878aafe431ed4716689d"Al entrar a la casa de la joven bruja esta ya los esperaba, rápidamente abrazo a Claudia y a Stiles quien nomas al verla salto a sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77bac7c8a6ed14b5fe6d1e18b71a4397"-Ariadna!- dice el pequeño envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac186db23f4f3ed6f5535c2c30502531"-Hola Stiles que grande estas ya, que edad tienes tesoro- dice separándose del menor un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3ed4dd5490329a2bc960160bf80eb7c"-Cinco- enseñando su manita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="937b8bf0bddd387607145cc4620417a1"-Vaya ya eres un hombrecito- sonriéndole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dacbceaf3d1c214a87413fcdd829e14d"-Si, mi papa ya me deja andar por el bosque solo- dice orgulloso el pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13437dccc3c5a3690412a5fd99a09ae0"-Ha si, que bien, y adonde vas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4eb31befe239cd370fa58b923d83f23"-No puedo decirte es un secreto- cerrando su boca en línea recta dándole a entender que no le dirá nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="632889c9cfd28767262da0826f7fb543"-Ha no, que pena, con lo mucho que me gustan los secretos- responde Ariadna fingiendo un tono de decepción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="798cdcb5b3cc81e3e5189d47c1c93989"-Esta bien pero solo te lo diré a ti a mami no puedo- mirando a su madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d3756e0f0dfcb32926a93c5e6921d60"-Eres un hijo traicionero, de acuerdo cariño te dejare contarle a Ariadna tu secreto- se separa un poco de ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c116cb1b4aa818288402df0744f6c3d5"-Voy al límite del lago- susurrándole y asintiendo con su cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="159dae133537b3a1fe383099202d6549"-Es muy peligroso que vayas ahí sólito pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7538764f95b63187a00c7232d11b5e7"-No tengo miedo, ya tengo 5 años- dice orgulloso, como si a esa edad todo fuera posible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="588c8b45a93576fe1d687c9ed850611d"-Y porque vas ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46602580bcee2d94e618554dd126261e"-No lo se, me gusta mirar del otro lado, siempre voy antes de que el sol se oculte es muy tranquilo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6ae5e6043b26158a05471fc72840988"-Tu madre me contó sobre unos sueños que has tenido, me quieres contar de eso Stiles- sentándose en un sofá pequeño de la estancia para poner al niño sentado entre sus piernas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="102e10feb03a88626e3e92bdd24cbe7b"-Si se llama Derek y es muy agradable...me voy a casar con el cuando sea grande- dice sin preocupación alguna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af79a96fa99a7c32d07964b8a27d6e95"-Y como estas tan seguro de eso- sonriéndole por las ocurrencias del pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15cc1a04f3384ca1dbf618c8e72020ef"-Porque mi corazón hace bum bum cuando lo veo en mis sueños y no siento ese tambor por nadie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5bb1871a964372a983ae60acd027cdd"-Entonces es un niño especial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7baa5fe1c1b22761bad3ccfc53cc6a7"-Si que lo es- con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79b5ecc30c97052989a44fff2046024e"-Y como te sientes con el?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1135bd27d0384995504a38679e939f27"-Bien, me siento tranquilo- sin titubear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43418b0af8cde86901ad29e56064aa2b"-Muy bien, que te parece si me dejas hablar con tu mami un momento si- haciendo amen de levantarse, mientras el pequeño Stiles se para y se dirige corriendo para la revancha de esas hojas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a16ac2cb4c41f8e2caf71b4f630e36c"-ok./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b497e2cc033d493700bf7474f0555e4"La madre se acerca para esperar la respuesta de lo que le sucede a su hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a7c4b5b99836e2399d1dddbace7da41"-Y bien que pasa Ariadna- preocupada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6caf3110226143a44101f7899444f6a"-Es su compañero, no hay duda alguna- sonriéndole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a26a8f83a0a4697e0ef31edb5403c9"-Derek, pero quien es?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="994567bcd4f754c4305ddfdcb6c9c981"-Eso es algo que sabrás en su momento, pero tranquila el pequeño lo sabrá pronto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bccab00a7340850d4a242928e197ab7c"-Entonces por eso sueña con el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="209d126356af3f2a372985e9058b2b2f"-En realidad no es un sueño exactamente, es su subconsciente el que lo ve, esta empezando a conocerlo antes de encontrarse en persona./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f71a34d94c9f5a0ed5150c377c6bd39a"-Tu sabes quien es el chico cierto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="013d9bce4655a65f2b21c8adcbebf578"-Si lo se Claudia, pero aunque quisiera contártelo no puedo hacerlo, solo quiero pedirte que prometas que protegerás el lazo de ambos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02598a0b7ccc31f4bcef59f06d4aed86"-De acuerdo, no tienes de que preocuparte, mi hijo es lo mas importante para mi y nunca interferiría en su felicidad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b094690e947356cf69b73198d538ac7"-Me alegro- sonriéndole satisfecha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62ecbaa818d6e49d145a0f7fda0e2cfc"-Bien nosotros nos vamos hay cosas que hacer para el cumpleaños de este pequeño- dice Claudia acercándose a Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5205a0886de11c764986d65fcbd4d494"-Adiós Ariadna- despidiéndose agitando su manita./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="634ae6268531cfa2a8bbc570a975cb8e"-Adiós Stiles- responde la joven del mismo modo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de776bf4d7ce8505c64d1b7a07e59172"-Nuestro secreto- dice el pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9af44f72d345951760c6cedadc6a3264"-Nuestro secreto- le dice guiñándole un ojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df74e06c29c05049e9fc28e3572d3a45"Su pequeño Stiles estaba por conocer a su compañero, estaba entusiasmada y feliz por saber quien seria el chico, no podía soportar la ansiedad de conocerlo, pero sin duda seria una de las personas mas especiales por tener el corazón de su preciado hijo, durante el trayecto pensaba en las palabras que le diría a su esposo sobra tal noticia, ya que el compromiso con Lydia era un hecho para el./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6bfacc357d771b8398e6d53e7c792c1d"-Como que tiene un chico como compañero- dice el padre mientras se quitaba su chaqueta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="409687ef52f0bd7a6a5080ae5124cf5e"-Nuestro hijo tiene un chico como compañero y lo amaremos de igual manera- sentencio la madre recostándose en la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00b2de46a8b83343229961562aeba4f7"-Pero...un chico, como mi hijo podría liderar al lado de otro chico, no seria correcto, Lydia Martin seria su esposa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06dff20311f8a6ed3403bb2e32fd5488"-Cariño recuerda las palabras de Ariadna, no quiero que Stiles nunca encuentre el amor, no quiero eso para mi hijo- dice la madre preocupada por la reacción de su esposo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a840e357e8a4f126df43a97382393f"-Lo se cielo, pero...- dice el padre sentándose en la cama./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed625eb9b42cd22348b287a911cd8f1"-Tranquilo solo hay que conocerlo primero no lo crees- recostando su barbilla en el hombro de su esposo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db688ca3de5db4101858a608d43c025d"-Esta bien conozcámoslo primero- sonriéndole a la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc2f5b4382d7fe608426cec55c3a355"Esa noche todos durmieron pacíficamente mientras dos pequeños niños sueñan con el otro, deseando que el tiempo no pasara rápido para poder pasar cada segundo de paz que sentían al tenerse al lado cuando soñaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c5ea4d379e71dfd36cc3e47a1b72b50"El destino o más bien las palabras de la bruja se cumplirían en tan solo 10 años, cada vez era menos la espera y se acrecentaba la ansiedad de conocerlo siendo inmenso para ambas manadas, sin saber lo que les esperaba, lo que no se imaginaban para sus vidas, sin duda seria una gran sorpresa. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7af51c92a43d4a88e4e854e886537ea"Derek había crecido notablemente, sus habilidades para la caza eran asombrosas, en cada corrida que hacia la manada para entrenar Derek era de los primeros en llegar, su fuerza y determinación eran únicos, ya casi no hablaba mucho del pequeño muchacho de sus sueños, Stiles como decía que se llamaba, decía que solo era algo que su mente le jugaba, su madre cada día le recordaba de lo importante de mantener la conexión con el chico, pero el no escuchaba, cada día estaba mas unido a Kate Argent, eran novios desde hace ya tres meses donde el no tan pequeño Derek le había declarado sus sentimientos, no le había costado nada hacerlo ya que era todo un Hale, la chica sin dudarlo había aceptado brincando a los brazos del joven para después besar sus labios, ese beso no significo nada para el, en realidad no había sentido nada en especial no como en aquel sueño cuando era mas pequeño y sus labios apenas y rozaron a los de aquel niño, empezó a recordar la reacción de aquel chiquillo al hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="138e1b88b736bbd856cdd88a68a052b9"-Stiles te puedo pedir algo- Dice Derek mirando al joven sentado en una roca mientras sus pequeños pies revoloteaban en el agua del lago que los mantenía alejados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="592a8b22dd05722b99f95d24e4079b42"-Lo que sea Derek- responde el menor mirándolo con esos ojos tan hermosos y brillantes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd2c98d8adfe0aa02ccd1cd0a812b0cd"-Puedo besarte?- pregunta Derek con temor a oír la respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7e282a23f5f15b49a6c4561492d6f6c"-Porque quieres besarme?- lanza una contra pregunta poniéndolo aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84bb2fb10adeaa1e3c65a65a1526a8b"-Porque...porque me gustas mucho- dice con decisión./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19f15ce4589f222a839eb96747da1da8"-Y porque te gusto?- pregunta el chiquillo con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a04162b58f39ea1ffa96993b2fbece4d"-Porque eres el único al que le gusta jugar en el lodo aunque lo castiguen después de eso, porque no le temes al monstruo del bosque cuando nos vemos de noche...y porque eres el único con el que mi corazón hace bum bum rápidamente- dice el pequeño sonrojado sin dejar de mirarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e220faaeaaf9205354547aa9b398374"-Entonces hazlo- dice el menor de los dos mientras se pone de pie y se acerca al otro- Puedes besarme, pero que no sea con saliva, no me gusta, mi papa y mi mama lo hacen y es asqueroso- hace un pequeño gesto de asco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29fc5f0430f8c78f10fb211e38449686"-Bien- se acerca un poco al chico quedando a solo centímetros el uno del otro, un segundo es el tiempo exacto en el que pone sus labios en los de aquel niño, un rápido movimiento pero que provoco que ambos chicos abrieran los ojos rápidamente asombrados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef0e0bd08bbeb191dfe66a5fb7f4d21e"El recordar aquello no pudo evitar comparar tal acto, como lo recuerda no se comparaba para nada al de Kate, el rostro de aquel castaño era delicado y ligeramente sonrojado, con esos ojos enormes por haberlo besado, esas pestañas que parpadeaban de vez en cuando, no se comparaba ahora con aquella risa ganadora que tenia Kate, como si hubiera conseguido lo que tanto había deseado y que sabia que tendría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f3002f715ef5bca2c8b2c23d9268dca"Después de eso decidió que aquel chico solo seria algo que su mente guardaría para tenerle siempre un buen recuerdo, a partir de ese día solo pensaría y viviría para su novia Kate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21a34b4fb3cd5c376b63a0cc9c37390d"Cuando su padre se entero del noviazgo de su hijo se alegro demasiado ya que era lo que siempre había deseado desde su nacimiento e incluso antes. Su madre deseaba con todo su corazón que no olvidara a aquel niño, que no olvidara sus palabras de pequeño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43f0a5dec0ba52a3365e4d88f4807e20""Sera mi novio, lo se"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="485169cc4ba40d11b8288a683fdcf140"Esas inocentes palabras que esperaba y se hicieran realidad pronto, no podía soportar lo feliz que su padre estaba al saber el noviazgo de su hijo, la manada empezaba a comentar de la unión de los dos jóvenes y de las palabras de la bruja, todo era un mal entendido y su compañero lo pagaría si Derek lo olvidaba, pero al poner atención a su hijo noto una sonrisa un tanto falsa cuando un miembro de la manada le había preguntado sobre Kate y el, se acerco a su hijo tomándolo del hombro y señalandole el bosque para que platicara con el a lo cual el pequeño asintió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b8742b4ceacc34d10c659e6d5c84c268"-Que pasa hijo?- pregunta la madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="172453615192df95ca00f241a5c38a40"-No pasa nada mama- mirando el suelo de aquel bosque nocturno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e2f735d03ff45453ddc6df2d7aaba3"-Se que algo te pasa Derek, porque no me cuentas- sonriendole./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28689338da8f5ed9187da7fddabf4cda"-No me siento completo cuando estoy con Kate...si me gusta y es muy bonita e inteligente pero...no puedo evitar sentir que algo me falta- con angustia salen sus palabras del pequeño lobo de ahora 10 años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b6cfc7c13fea6f3b228303a65107e13"-Es porque no es tu compañera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe10cfe0a421e106d88671b8506820a8"-Pero ni siquiera se quien es?- ofuscado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30d71e574ec6c8cd575465c45fe96ce2"-Lo conoces en tus sueños y pronto lo conocerás en persona, solo ten paciencia hijo, no te digo que esta mal que Kate sea tu novia, es una buena chica pero...solo te pido que no olvides a Stiles, mantenlo en tu memoria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dff46504718ca92306dbf96e96fd3d5"-El problema es que ya no sueño con el desde hace tres meses- dice encogiéndose de hombros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f14d6c4f0d2aa2266c164255ad7b765"-Y porque?- cuestiona su madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b11e47bee421d3e6aa2d32c4815a481"-Porque...en ese sueño le conté sobre Kate y que le pediría ser mi novia, que me gustaba y creo que se sintió mal por eso y desde esa vez no sueño con el, mama he intentado soñar con el, pienso en el siempre, desearía poder verlo y decirle que a el lo quiero y que Kate solo me gusta pero no puedo mama, tengo miedo de que jamas lo vuelva a ver o que jamas lo conozca- dice empezando a llorar, su madre lo abraza fuertemente mientras trata de calmarlo con sus palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e00e0504971f716ec2abe542fb25128b"-Tranquilo cariño, de seguro Stiles solo esta algo triste por lo ocurrido, pero te aseguro que eso no afectara para nada el futuro que tendrás con el y ese vació que sientes ahora sera llenado por el amor que ambos se tendrán, no te preocupes por eso de acuerdo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c2159c989b03c7e5deeaca13be45ff"-Gracias mama- sollozando entre los brazos de su madre, mientras recordaba aquel sueño, el sueño que lo atormentaba desde hace días y que deseaba poder corregirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f027e69cc1a4e20bf37e8c8e2f21607"-Que pasa Derek?- pregunta el castaño colgado de un árbol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ed4a37e9463bc5f67c1ac1417a06776"-Le pediré a Kate que sea mi novia- dice el moreno mirando la reacción del otro chico que al escuchar esas palabras dejo de aletear desde donde se encontraba sentado en una de las grandes ramas del árbol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03f82d87eb5a4da2dc1659a55106748c"-Oh...te gusta?- pregunta el chico dando un salto para caer al suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="197ca65183b1f964842812cc255798c7"-Si- responde sin mas- Pero yo...- no puede terminar su discurso por la mano del pequeño Stiles que le indicaba que guardara silencio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37313ff32c49fcd3d464fb18a6913eda"-Esta bien Derek, no tienes que pedirme permiso o contarme todo lo que planeas hacer, si te gusta dile- sonriendole alegremente mientras sus ojos se empañaban poco a poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="31122043d0152d1736d739a0a5ddff96"-Stiles...yo- haciendo amen de acercarse pero el castaño retrocede./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0620302693521abc6a907139928f77"-Esta bien enserio...yo me tengo que ir, espero verte después en mis sueños, adiós Derek- con eso se despide y el despierta de aquel trágico sueño, no planeaba que eso pasara y hubiera deseado poder decirle que lo quería a el, pero ese sueño jamas llego./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3389dae361af79b04c9c8e7057f60cc6"*/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e337bd46f803a07280f881be9a3b4cef"La manada de los zorros se encontraba festejando el compromiso de su próximo líder con la joven Lydia Martín, todos estaban felices por la noticia de su padre, todos excepto el mismo Stiles y su madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="467787659a548ad36293b44f788771f5"-Hijo que tienes- dice la madre con suma dulzura en su voz mientras se acerca al joven que se encontraba sentado al pie de la escalera de su casa mientras miraba a su padre lo feliz que estaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7179f0728a761a5c4c4d27759d219d52"-No tengo nada mama, no te preocupes- la madre noto la sonrisa falsa de su hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2870e23ffad7b0d71f41dee9c8c1ea96"-Stiles eres mi hijo y se que algo te pasa, anda cuéntame./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab3c9daed5eba149efcbee02f1bbfb4b"Luego de unos minutos de silencio decidió contarle lo que tanto le molestaba, mas bien lo que lo entristecía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7d85e590f0112228f2b0b634831f408e"-Es que...hace tres meses que no sueño con Derek mama- con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del bosque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d45818a59796e512ac393e6370b4ca12"-Y eso porque?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="739d477d3abd76733635db0059838879"-El me contó sobre...una chica...Kate...dijo que le gustaba y que le pediría ser su novia y yo...no supe que decirle y solo me fui y...mama y si lo arruine y jamas lo conozco- mirándola al fin con sus ojos empañados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea6146dd15a7a69eb9fbed3335da641"-No lo arruinaste cariño- Lo abraza- Solo es un pequeño obstáculo que sabrán cruzar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="037e5dee5abf2a3de2e10f759dfd5658"-Tengo miedo mama- pequeñas lagrimas escapan de su rostro acariciando su mejilla mientras caen./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a12fa4b05391781d4734a80108f3cf"-Todo mundo tiene miedo en algún momento, es parte de la vida, sin el miedo no sabríamos que nos importa perder y que no, estoy segura que todo esto pasara y lo podrás conocer sin problema alguno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4c15ae381dbf94bb3a45e23d70efa8b"-He intentado verlo de nuevo al dormir y no lo consigo, he intentado hacerlo de verdad pero nunca lo logro, es como si jamas hubiera existido, como si se hubiera esfumado de mi memoria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e9e6c31cd3cdd9153e7a2f5500c70ab"-Todo eso pasara, en el momento en que cumplas la edad necesaria esa sensación de pedida que tienes desaparecerá, por ahora que te parece bailar con tu madre- poniéndose de pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85bc812cc0e643e9f71591a6e9989ccf"-No soy muy buen bailarín mama y lo sabes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3754477549fdfbe2b11184aabb780e81"-Como esperas bailar en la boda con tu compañero si no sabes bailar he./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="010e180cc9faf89bc7d53a4fbd521de8"-Mama aun tengo 10 años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d05924a3f026fb086600cb512d277ea"-Hablo de un futuro no muy lejano./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b48c7254ea0e688a3ca91b116f3d6d8"-Bien, de acuerdo, pero si te piso no sera mi culpa si no de mis dos pies izquierdos- sonriendo de nuevo se dirige a donde toda la manada se encuentra bailando, todos parecen olvidarlo pero simplemente es un sentimiento que permanece en su pecho sin intenciones de desaparecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efd684a24bfd1216818cfb23117edfce"Al día siguiente ambas madres hablan con la joven bruja, por separado le explican lo ocurrido con sus hijos y dejan ver lo preocupadas que estaban con la situación, la bruja solo les contesto lo mismo a ambas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63a9019322bc385df65169edba71d439"-El tiempo se esta agotando, no seria tan fácil encontrar a su compañero, ya no lo volverán a ver jamas, hasta que no cumpla con la edad establecida, en ese tiempo tendrá que aprender a sobre llevar su vida sin la presencia del otro, eso demostrara el interés de cada uno de estar al lado del otro, pero si uno de ellos se ve envuelto en una relación seria con otra persona el lazo que los unió antes de su nacimiento se romperá y jamas se volverá a restablecer, es cuestión de la voluntad de cada uno, es un riesgo que tienen que correr, si ambos logran superarlo y el recuerdo del otro permanece, a los quince llegara el tiempo de su encuentro, sabrán al fin quien es la persona con la que están destinados a permanecer siempre, la persona que cambiara sus vidas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f65e9820c502971cfc7510da2f3ba025"Una simple respuesta que dejo a relucir muchos de sus temores, no contaron nada, como la bruja les había dicho, ellos tenían que sobre llevarlo solos, no tenían que interferir, por mas que les doliera cuando su pequeño lloraba en las noches mientras mencionaba su nombre, era algo que ya no estaba en sus manos, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento de su encuentro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f65e9820c502971cfc7510da2f3ba025"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0d66d88ffd7817c0931c8068226d685"Los quince habían llegado, al fin la espera había terminado, los padres solo esperarían a que sucediera, Derek ya no estaba con Kate, esta lo había tomado muy mal, al grado de no hablarle a joven, poco le importo a decir verdad, por ahora solo estaba en su cabeza Stiles, deseaba conocerlo al fin, poder acariciar su tierna piel y besar esos labios que se habían vuelto adictivos para el desde aquel día en que los probo, no literalmente, solía caminar por la orilla del lago, su padre le había comentado a los 13 años que no pasara el lago ya que del otro lado se encontraba la manada de los zorros, había crecido con el pensamiento de que esa manada no era buena, por lo que solo observaba desde lejos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="363b5013b851b891a2e7aa37ef8d11e5"Ese día en especifico salió a caminar como siempre lo hacia, recorrer el lugar donde en sus sueños solía compartirlo con el, con el castaño, con el que no había vuelto a soñar desde hace mucho tiempo, no perdía la esperanza de que algún día sucediera de nuevo, pero algo mas paso, estaba por retirarse cuando escucho que gritaban del otro lado del bosque, duda en averiguar que pasaba ya que cualquier cosa que sucedía del otro lado no era de su interés, pero los gritos cada vez se escuchaban mas y mas cerca de donde se encontraba, era una voz masculina, la había escuchado antes pero no lograba recordarlo, sin prestarle mas atención se dio media vuelta y se disponía a ir a su casa cuando algo llamo su atención, el olor de esa persona era dulce, pero no empalagoso, era un aroma excepcional, sentía como su cuerpo se relajaba y sus músculos se destensaban, volvió a poner atención y la voz agitada de esa persona llego a sus oídos, sintió la sensación de correr hacia ese lugar así que lo hizo, el no era de las personas que pensaban las cosas si no que actuaba por instinto y su instinto le decía que cruzara ese lago y averiguara que estaba pasando./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed5cce3812b554b07c7a919064c281c1"De un salto llego al otro lado del lago y emprendió una corrida hasta donde se encontraba esa persona, no tardo mucho en llegar y para su sorpresa era un chico, mas o menos de su misma edad, tenia la piel blanca y unos ojos tan expresivos que juro haberlos visto antes, sus labios rosados temblaban por el temor de ser atacado por el lobo que se encontraba delante de el, sabia que era un lobo por el olor que desprendía y que evitaba que pudiera sentir la esencia de ese chico, se acerco con cautela para no asustarlos a ambos, el joven se encontraba contra un árbol titiritando y con algunas lagrimas recorrer su hermoso rostro, no podía evitarlo, tenia algo que le gustaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3aab61c4a600f569848604686c451db"-Quien eres?- pregunta el lobo que estaba acorralando a ese castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bddc856da349d86ec9701a999952467c"-La pregunta aquí es quien eres tu? Y que haces en territorio que no te pertenece?- dice el joven lobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6685a0b3b8cc6aecb8dded605a045add"-No es asunto tuyo, así que mejor vete- se voltea y de nuevo presta su atención al castaño, empieza a sacar sus garras y con una de sus manos posa una de ellas en la mejilla del menor- Hueles demasiado bien- acerca su rostro al del menor y aspira profundamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68145fbb4c1b3072f522cdbe7da5b044"Algo dentro del joven lobo se encendió, no toleraba a las personas que abusaban de las demás, pero ese tipo acababa de ignorarlo y además se acababa de atrever a tocar a ese chico, no sabia porque pero una ola de calor y de coraje lo inundo de adentro hacia fuera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d474b5e63a6ebad86f71f5595ef883f3"-Sera mejor que lo dejes en paz escuchaste- dice el joven lobo acercándose un poco mas a ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cadcec93d115b7ddc5ac701952d24db8"-Me estas amenazando- se retira un poco del castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc5657560123942f20bc6752afca39db"-Si te estoy amenazando- dice reluciendo sus ojos color rojo de alfa, hacia poco que empezó a serlo, debido a que en una pelea donde atacaron a su familia por cuestiones de poder se vio en la necesidad de atacar y defender a su madre que estaba siendo amenazada por el líder de la manada contraria, por lo que en un descuido del ex alfa el joven lobo ataco su cuello en un rápido movimiento con sus garra y perforando lo necesario para matarlo y convertirse el nuevo alfa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="334651e05fd3b5ae4a8aed63535baf48"-Ya veo, eres un alfa, eres muy joven para serlo, pero no me importaría tener un poco de diversión antes de reclamar mi premio- voltio a ver al castaño quien se había tirado en el piso completamente asustado y sin reaccionar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72cc51e336bae338e03813c7c5bb492e"-Eso lo veremos- corre en su ataque y este lo recibe con un zarpazo de sus garras en el costado derecho, el joven ruge y se gira para devolverle el golpe y rasgarle la camisa que traía puesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e841cc0dae054af552f9d97de2e6f1f2"-Sigues siendo un niño, ni siquiera me has hecho daño- ríe el contrario- Acabare contigo fácilmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ceebb9820bff1c51d13df8d6e449e17"El lobo mayor se acerca y con ambas manos lo toma de los bazos y lo empuja contra un árbol, este se levanta rápidamente y corre de nuevo a este y lo toma de su cabeza de un solo salto para después enredarse entre su cuerpo he intentar torcerle el cuello pero ates de lograrlo el mayor le encaja una garra en el estomago para remolinearla dentro de el, el menor rugió de dolor y se aparto rápidamente tomando la herida con una de sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="801ae47be8664d7c0cd455f500c35bd9"-Deberías aprender que no te debes meterte con alguien mayor que tu niño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44a72a5704be66bc2bc0668cd9473301"-No te tengo miedo- dice sin más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="542e331dca01f94f544fda0469d877c5"Por un instante solo se miran a los ojos para después voltear a ver si el chico se encontraba bien, este seguía en el suelo mirando lo que sucedía perplejo, este le regreso la mirada y sintió que algo dentro de el florecía, volvió su atención al lobo y corrió y este lo imito, pero el menor se arrojo al suelo deslizándose por la tierra pasando entre sus piernas y poniéndose rápidamente de pie y trepándose a la espalda del mayor, coloco una de sus manos en su cuello dejando salir su garras mientras que con la otra la coloco entre su cuello para después girarlo sin piedad y dejando caer el cuerpo del mayor al suelo, la cabeza rodó para después hacerse polvo, todo había acabado, lo había dejado sumamente cansado pero valía la pena, con cautela se acerco al chico y le ofreció una mano para ponerse de pie, el castaño tardo en responder pero después cedió y la tomo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076d5e7f3fd8f823260af1f4061bb11e"-Estas bien?- pregunta el joven lobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44f1fedaeb332383ab12f24dab12bce4"-Yo...creo que si- responde tímidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dc9c8e99844bd4681e2b570d9b28447"La electricidad que sentían al tocar sus manos les estremecía por completo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a9b1dcb93396288c945b2fb93caba24"-Como te llamas?- pregunta el lobo, algo dentro de el lo intuía, no era seguro pero quería confirmarlo, quería saber que lo tenia delante de el, no podía sentir que su corazón latiera rápidamente por cualquier persona, tenia que ser el, y lo quería confirmar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="308bbc7783c529302fd7a66e4e01251b"Luego de varios segundos de duda departe del chico que parecieron horas para el joven lobo, este respondió dudoso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b769746a0c1597d7fd7f6a332cc2874"-Stiles- dice sin más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f3e24f29132cc2d78a6ed4ad4669eb0"-Stiles- repite para si mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que había extrañado demasiado y que no había olvidado en todo ese tiempo, se acerca un poco mas al chico y este retrocede quedando de nuevo contra el árbol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6abe7d35176893f2e0af4f899b1520a"-Como te llamas tu?- pregunta esta vez el castaño, la curiosidad era inmensa, esos ojos verdes los había vislumbrado antes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98b413bd4762abf92ba92b2d404a0ace"-Derek- responde cada vez mas cerca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ac01fbc5c9f1db77d5387f26f48a525"La química que sentían era inevitable, la conexión que compartían desde pequeños empezaba a florecer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="612e4beba7f82ad3fbc14f3f42e36dc0"-Eres tu- dice el castaño entre asombrado y feliz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83977ecad25a63373ed0bdc5a6be3772"-Y eres tu- le sonríe el lobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45bb5c4d72f94f6d754c6775bb09418a"-Yo...-intenta decir el castaño pero es interrumpido por el lobo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a521b067a66f556d02c2910bc73af7c"-Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, lamento lo que te dije, no se si lo recuerdas pero...no era mi intención lastimarte, yo te quería a ti...te quiero a ti, Kate no significo ni significa nada para mi, siempre estuviste en mi mente, sin importar cuanto me concentrara en el entrenamiento o mientras estaba con mis amigos, siempre estabas tu y esa hermosa mirada que tienes, soñaba con poder tocar tu rostro con mis dedos- acaricia levemente su mejilla- Soñaba sentir tu piel por primera vez, tus labios, deseaba tanto besarlos, besarlos en persona y poder recordar su sabor una y otra vez, eres lo que mas me importa Stiles, aunque apenas te conozca, siempre fuiste y serás lo mas importante para mi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a090d4415582a107dc1f5e621fb0ee5c"-Yo te iba a decir hola! Solamente- dice risueño el castaño, el joven lobo sonríe por el comentario y se inclina y lo besa delicadamente en los labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86be159382f50d3ef68442a5739a8d4"Un movimiento suave y lento, un rose de labios perfectamente amoldados al contrario, parecía ensayado la manera en que el castaño rodeaba su cuello con sus largos brazos y como el lobo lo tomaba de la cintura y lo juntaba mas hacia el con la clara intención de no apartarlo de su lado nunca mas, aunque era la primera vez que se veían, tenían una vida que habían compartido juntos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae74b7eb0217a05c524d9e54dbc8d500"El castaño se separa un momento para respirar recibiendo un leve gruñido de inconformidad departe del lobo, coloca una de sus manos en el estomago del moreno para tratar de ver la herida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b76aa45c8ed839ab0617fff417f0d9af"-Estoy bien- dice el moreno al notar la preocupación del castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c853c6662602c6f66fa73483bf41ea9"-Lo siento, fue mi culpa que te hiriera- responde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="733f81574eceadfa058180430934145e"-No, no fue tu culpa- se levanta un poco la camisa y deja al descubierto la herida que lentamente iba sanando- Además no tarda en sanar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6234747ca5aa89bcd7d042d728b6124"-Esta bien- dice el castaño mientras coloca una de sus manos en la corteza del árbol para apartarse del moreno pero al momento en que lo hace se incrusta una astilla en el dedo índice causando que sangrara levemente- Auch!- dice retirando su mano rápidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ace472c7df137ec21099dc907cc7160"-Estas bien!- dice ligeramente alarmado el moreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffdc30de0a914f2f7d6fa4a02dc73d24"-Si estoy bien, solo es una astilla- el moreno inconscientemente deja la herida que tenia y que minutos antes había tocado manchándose de sangre los dedos para tomar la mano herida del castaño, solo eso necesito para que el lazo que los había unido antes de nacer se completara, los ojos de ambos destellaron a la par mientras que sus corazones que antes marchaban por separado se unieran en uno solo, la sangre que habían compartido los había unido de una manera que jamás se rompería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d9da0526ecaa2d6af1ba6514e4c0127"La joven bruja observaba todo desde lo alto de los grandes arboles que yacían en el lugar, sus palabras se habían cumplido a la perfección, los jóvenes de quince años unirían sus caminos en ese momento, todo iba como lo tenia planeado, solo faltaba que sus padres se enteraran de la noticia, que tomaran la decisión del destino de sus hijos, era el comienzo de la plenitud de las manadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	3. Mates For Life

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77a2979972bd0f73a0a384ea71fe17a8"Luego de su encuentro todo había cambiado entre ellos, el joven lobo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a su entrenamiento, su padre lo amonestaba constantemente ya que sería el sucesor y no le daba la importancia, el joven lobo corría entre los árboles, cada vez era mucho más rápido que los demás, mucho más ágil y fuerte también, la destreza que poseía no era más que la envidia de los demás lobos de la manada más sin embargo para él no era lo importante en ese momento, lo que le importaba siempre era el poder ver una vez más a el castaño, a Stiles, desde que había encontrado nada más le era interesante, solo lamentaba el hecho de que su familia aún no se enterara, mas no quería exponer al castaño a una confrontación con su familia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f51848f32b25acbf0a2180b53d37bd18"Cada vez que llegaba a su casa su madre lo esperaba con una sonrisa afectuosa, deseaba poder contarle la verdad, pero no podía, no aun y eso le dolía, sabía que su madre lo apoyaría en lo que fuera pero temía lo que haría su padre, trataba en todo momento de controlar sus latidos cada vez que el castaño invadía su mente, si se descuidaba todo se caería abajo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b8f702df4edb52c0caa9c75f62de24d"Además de los problemas que acarrearía su relación con el hijo del alfa de los zorros estaba Kate, su novia de la niñez, era una excelente cazadora, pero no toleraba su cercanía constante a su persona, cada entrenamiento ella permanecía a su lado, las cosas habían quedado claras anteriormente pero la chica parecía no importarle./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ffede54a9918ed4399ea3c9b05c02b"-A dónde vas todas las noches Derek?- pregunta la chica mientras calienta antes de la carrera de todos los días del entrenamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22b2f3f7c863762f1f136f44f530f1e3"-No tengo porque decirte lo que hago o no Kate- responde sin siquiera mirarla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99322a9ce163d9bccb6001bbde87afff"-Era simple curiosidad ya que todas las noches sales y regresas casi en la madrugada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2d81e50188f6554aee4a2f12854c13"-Quisieras dejar de espiarme- dice molesto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bd15caa6019cd50e455543516aba31a4"-No te espió, es más que claro que lo haces, toda la manada prácticamente lo sabe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c3c7d652420e18ec21f0718e29b1c54"-Lo saben porque te has encargado de divulgarlo- levantando la voz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3989441ae1d3c7aedf5852631901a0f4"-Eso no es cierto, Derek yo te amo y jamás haría algo que te dañara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d0ccd0a04f2be19d0337155270789f8"-Pero yo no te amo! Yo amo a alguien más que te es tan difícil de asimilar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e66cb875c59b86edfd6762b5ec4f76e6"De pronto todo a su alrededor se vuelve silencioso, las miradas asechando y la respiración de furia proveniente de su padre se hacía notoria, mientras las chica lloraba desconsolada en el suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26aebf565a9c706dc0ac41566699193c"-Derek será mejor que te marches a casa- responde su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44e300c9f9089d34342a43e148c78e17"-No he entrenado papa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="923bdbf362914ccc7437ef253b9e8e9e"-Entrenaras después./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="337da26354e5cd0e470e91556217908e"El joven lobo molesto salió corriendo del lugar, atravesando los frondosos árboles de ese día de verano, el viento soplaba delicadamente golpeando su piel erizándola al instante, el sudor comenzaba a recorrerle la cara mas no paraba, siguió su camino durante unas horas más y sin darse cuenta la oscuridad había caído, jadeante se paró a la orilla del rió que lo separaba de la manada de los zorros, donde tantas noches había soñado con el castaño de ojos color avellana, de su compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890cbded303dc652d8af2f919622163f"El castaño recorría su habitación de un lado a otro, afuera la manada preparaba lo necesario para la caza que tendrían al día siguiente, le costaba el poder convivir con su manada y más con su familia, el ocultarles el hecho de que había encontrado a su compañero lo torturaba desde hacía ya unos días, más el deseo de poder ver al moreno lo hacía olvidarlo, el joven zorro era un chico hábil mentalmente, rápido para salir de algún apuro, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie y no le gustaba recibirla, le agradaba el poder correr libre por el bosque sin estar en entrenamiento o en cacerías, pero lo que más le hacía feliz era el poder ver a su compañero al término de cada día, su padre empezaba a costarle el dejarlo salir sin que le dijera cual era el motivo de sus salidas, era un chico al que no le gustaban las mentiras, pero no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo en un momento, por lo que decidió empezar a salir a escondidas, nadie lo notaba, excepto Lydia Martin, la chica con la que estaba comprometido desde pequeño, estaba consciente de que no existía cariño de parte de los dos pero su padre estaba empeñado en su unión, mas no le importaba, estaba feliz con su compañero./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20cafa8a9d71dc5967736637ed7b89a1"En su salida nocturna se dirigió como de costumbre al lago que los dividía, el joven lobo ya se encontraba del otro lado quien al verlo frente a el no hizo más que sonreír y cruzar el rió al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el castaño encontrándose a mitad del camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a8ecc4bc96c554e7747994b489c410"-Hola- comenta el moreno mientras lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa suavemente en los labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83352db74735b891e43916c43ddea220"-Hola- le responde el castaño rodeando sus brazos en su cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a7ed9c26a4dfba593cb36a4319b1982"-Te extrañe- dejando pequeños besos en sus labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="126ce2c152da42f0ff78f544581e7e57"-Y yo a ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba0d44bb60c4e420d3b4d033d4fee235"Ambos chicos toman asiento y se recuestan mientras las horas de platica pasan entre comentarios sarcásticos y acontecimientos importantes en su día, todo entre ellos era como si había sido planeado desde un principio y tal vez así era mas no era algo que notaran a simple vista, solo se dejaban llevar por lo que ambos sentían y dejaban que el momento fluyera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a009611b9abd90961bdde2e69636760"-Te amo- decía el joven lobo mientras delineaba el cuello del castaño con su nariz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd7aa96c88205a9d534131af79a88cce"-Yo también te amo- responde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f732af028226c6bc5c360025ada7fcda"-Me parece que es hora de contarlo no te parece- comenta el joven lobo poniéndose de pie del suelo donde se encontraban acostados mientras miraban el hermoso cielo nocturno de su última noche en secreto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3ccf8db577f72479e7b7fa146ebf271"-Me parece bien- le devuelve una sonrisa llena de esperanzas, de amor, infinito amor que ambos se tenían cuando se tenían cerca, de cariño que ninguna otra pareja de ambas manadas había experimentado antes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="198ec708e0dca9dd49532673cd6686e6"-Entonces mañana a primera hora te veré en este mismo lugar cuando hayas terminado de contarles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6f2ec4d9ef27f5def849442195b3f50"-Así será- ambos chicos se despiden con un tierno beso que dura más de lo planeado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1b1de3279d38b2b556f7b3494e31ae1"Al joven lobo le costaba dejarlo ir, cada noche era lo mismo, ese sentimiento de permanecer a su lado hacia que le costara horrores el apartarse, pero esta noche era distinto, algo le decía que si se apartaba de él no lo volvería a ver y era lo que más temía, el perderlo de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9444d76a9b40c6c9241d7bd7a95ac133"El sol empezaba a salir por la ventana, la brisa provocaba que las cortinas se movieran delicadamente dejándola pasar, le costaba el levantarse, le costaba el tener que enfrentar la realidad con sus padres, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, se levantó al fin y tomo una ducha, se preparó y vistió, se dispuso a bajar cuando escucho a su padres hablar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a58ed7cbc519ad84b041f2051dfa8d28"-No puedes forzarlo a que vaya, sabes que en cualquier momento conocerá a su compañero, nos lo dijo muy claro Ariadna./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="268b31021dc66ca5654a6361303c50a6"-Aun así no podemos dejar que esos lobos sigan entrando a nuestros terrenos sin ninguna preocupación, mi deber como alfa es proteger a mi manada y a mi familia y eso es lo que haré, y Stiles como futuro alfa tiene que estar con su manada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dda8e0cedcb85d3c86d6d3e4ab16cce0"-Por favor cariño, Stiles no debe involucrarse tan temprano en pelas de las manadas, aún es muy joven./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250ccc6e0889069b7840cc4c834c6f05"-Lo suficiente para saber que tiene que protegerla a como de lugar- finaliza su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bdd42cad8095973a393893d92508878"-De que están hablando- dice el menor al entrar a la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb69368a49d5364ef7a6b7b643b60b3"Los padres lo ven entrar y su padre se apresura a contestar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e8e82f1ecda297a1c8cb7c2f2ba0506"-Stiles el día de hoy saldremos de caza- dice dejando en la mesa de la estancia la taza de café que sostenía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f10eeff39239b88a473dbf61d51a260b"-Lo siento papá pero hoy no podre acompañarlos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e27f7226bb19909c00511bfe504341b0"-No se trata de si puedes o no hijo, tienes que acompañarnos, no es cualquier caza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3e09226cb69c475f1f3b4e687d9496"-Qué clase de caza es entonces- dice dudoso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5202264b8df8ca5968a90db1fa3243db"-Cariño por favor- trata de convencer la madre pero este la ignora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d446ddfc5d702bce45519c7f3d616f42"-Se trata de la manada de los lobos, al parecer se ha detectado el rastro de uno de ellos merodeando nuestros terrenos, como alfa esto no lo puedo dejar pasar, tenemos un trato donde ni ellos ni nosotros entraríamos en contacto con la otra manada, pero al parecer un miembro de ellos no le ha quedado claro, tenemos que hacer valer el tratado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40d3fb1607b00726505790e6ed56f1c9"-Y que se supone que harán con la persona que merodea- pregunta con temor a la respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4daa180c6432fe92d2566b772db08dfc"-Tenemos que eliminarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c0abbc61acdc07e8eea089649d1f850"El castaño queda más que sorprendido, la única persona que conocía que cruzaba el río era Derek, miembro de la manada de los lobos, su compañero, se recarga contra la pared con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, su respiración se entrecortaba y los nervios y la preocupación acrecentia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9409e128cad85dc95ca6472a1891c0ff"-No puedes hacer eso papá- dice al fin el castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673b610de59aa8a91e2b7f17bd618841"-Y porque no puedo?- pregunta curioso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66f4050c27436c5bf79dd13d5f858a02"-Stiles estas bien cariño?- pregunta su madre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="629b6bf049df76af308096f2660dafaa"-Porque...- le cuesta decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo- La persona que entra a nuestras tierras...es Derek, mi compañero- lentamente levanta la mirada para mirar a sus padres sorprendidos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7a6c825cccacad9d71a49d7bbf52ba1"-No es posible!- levanta la voz su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c639ed7d85fab3ccf725cf0f69ebbb58"-Si lo es!- de igual manera levanta la voz el castaño- Derek es mi compañero!, lo conocí hace ya un par de meses, solo que no lo había comentado, sabía que te alterarías porque es un miembro de la manada de los lobos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="63cdaa7eb21561e5170c8b8d95223f2e"-Es más que un miembro de los lobos Stiles!- dice con la furia en sus ojos- Es el hijo del alfa!./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="540a9f3330b3af751666c51799ad0adb"El castaño parpadea varias veces para saber qué decir, pero las palabras no salían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06c31757c9e2b03fb51f15b047fce153"-Yo...no lo sabía- comenta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f93245e232841736e2f87cad309c988"-Claro que no lo sabías, él te está usando para llegar a nuestra manada, para querer quedarse con nuestro terrenos, ese ha sido siempre su plan, desde antes de que nacieras lo han deseado y que más rápido el obtenerlo que por medio de mi hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0687fb3af231418f1eb37c71aa8357e7"-Cariño tranquilízate- trata de calmarlo su madre pero no lo logra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="04bb4422241eb70f6da416a94be1272e"-No Claudia, esto no se quedará así, mi hijo no tendrá como compañero a un lobo, no lo permitiré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca26bcc29c37c5c72951ce4875b74a2c"-No puedes hacer eso!, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo papá!- grita el castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27d90e6b3d25197b894ffbcd50896453"-Claro que puedo, como alfa te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo o siquiera hablar con él entendiste Stiles, no volverás a saber nada de ese muchacho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a67f9201cfb7fc8fb201f599d660829b"-No puedes evitarlo!- el castaño sale de la casa corriendo rápidamente, corre por el bosque, no sabía a dónde más ir más que al río, el río donde tantas veces se vieron a escondidas, donde se conocieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c7f7cf0880379d882b18baa1e320fd9"Su llanto no cesaba, el dolor que sentía era más intenso de lo que pensaba, se sentó en una roca y con sus manos cubrió su rostro lloroso, sollozando en silencio mientras su mente divagaba, tratando de saber qué es lo que haría ahora, quería imaginar que todo estaría bien, que mañana todo estaría bien, pero no encontraba esa satisfacción, no cuando la vida de su compañero estaba en las manos de su propio padre, levantó su rostro y contempló del otro lado el bosque, suspiró y se levantó, caminó hacia la orilla, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Derek lo ocurrido, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido cruzar al otro lado, jamás lo había hecho, no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo ya que el moreno era quien siempre se encargaba de hacerlo, no le importaba quebrantar las reglas con tal de estar a su lado, dispuesto a cruzar estaba cuando una voz lo detuvo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5af0dbb3e925e330798085bfd9ab8426"-No te atrevas a cruzar ese río Stiles- Comentó Scott detrás de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac9e65a0c73ce494ae23dd2ef69f09f7"-Scott, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que decirle lo que mi padre está planeando hacer- con las lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos de nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="517bb920c1994a4400ca2f9e1c105f7d"-Lo siento Stiles, pero no puedo dejar que traiciones a tu manada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c07971dc6eb26e4015e22d9d0c948a13"-Pero cual manada Scott, mi padre planea asesinarlo por el simple hecho de venir a verme, por un estúpido tratado que hicieron antes de que naciéramos, si fuera yo quien lo hubiera hecho, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, incluso tu Scott, lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, por favor Scott... Déjame ir y no le digas nada a mi padre, te lo pido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e8c511acc2f658f6c618c72e6f00974"El moreno tarda en responder, más sin embargo luego de minutos de pensarlo se dirigió a su amigo y le sonrió tierna y cálidamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e73852eeb151b64da6871ba286dbe88"-Ve con él Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3420ce89dce167428292736d8cf3208"El castaño no necesito más, lo abrazo fuertemente no sin antes susurrarle un "Gracias" y salir corriendo en busca de su compañero, cruzó el río y se adentró en el bosque vecino, su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente, pero esta vez por temor a lo que su padre podía hacer, en ese momento no pensaba en nada más, solo en Derek, su compañero de vida, corría y corría, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que le podría esperar al llegar a su destino, en lo que pasaría una vez que llegara a él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07d78f1ddc5cb2d494dc8ff971a17ad7"Su respiración cada vez se agitaba más, su corazón bombeando rápidamente, el sudor corriendo por su frente, sus pestañas parpadeando a la par, sus pisadas firmes contra el lodo del bosque, atravesaba grandes árboles, troncos en el suelo, pero nada fue suficiente para detenerlo, todo estaba planeado ese día, todo cambiaría y tomaría su propio curso, cada quien tomaría sus decisiones y las afrontaría a como dé lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2c8f88bcfef1c640c1524e77137524d"Había llegado al lugar donde habitaban, todos permanecían al centro de lo que parecía una pequeña plaza dentro de su pueblo, una charla se llevaba a cabo mientras divisaba en el centro de la multitud que yacía hay a su compañero al lado del que seguramente era su padre, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas aun estando de pie, el joven lobo lo sintió al mismo tiempo que volteo a observarlo, su cuerpo se paralizó mientras sus palabras ya no salían de su boca, su padre noto la reacción y enseguida lo dedujo, el joven castaño era su compañero, perteneciente a la manada de los lobos, quien había violado en ese momento la regla de no cruzar el otro lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d1865aa78b044121ce4193eeed73e9"Lentamente se acercaba a el mientras los demás miembros solo observaban, el castaño recompuso su postura y lo observaba a los ojos mientras volteaba a ver también a su compañero quien seguía mirando sorprendido desde su lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71780f94b1cfbf531cde40c9fbaa0eca"-Quisiera saber por qué estás aquí pero me imagino por qué- comenta el líder de la manada de lobos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="811d6f6b3eec63708f5fd21142a7055c"-Yo...solo quería hablar con Derek- responde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="401fa8acdfc556fe73693a4231176609"-Silencio!- levanta la voz sobresaltándolo- No tienes derecho de entrar a nuestra tierra, está prohibido que miembros de su manada siquiera estén cerca de ella- Con suma furia en su voz y su mirada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73b24bf094eba3379a3bd18dedd76415"-Solo...quería...advertirles- Su corazón latía aún más que cuando iba en camino, pensaba que era una mala idea, pero ahora lo afirmaba, el estar solo del otro lado sin protección era lo peor que pudiera a ver hecho, más aún cuando su compañero parecía no reaccionar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14c796649a08b492e8ca95a6b26d70c0"-Advertir sobre qué, que tu padre para quitarnos nuestros terrenos, que has sido enviado sólo para hacerte pasar por el compañero de mi hijo, que todo lo que has dicho y hecho no ha sido más que una mentira planeada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0d6ea22c8ec6c422402bd6eb93db19b"-Eso no es verdad!- grita a todo pulmón- Jamás engañaría a Derek con algo así, si Derek y yo somos compañeros es porque así se predijo, porque era nuestro destino el estar juntos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9380e96b97e83ef6d7f604654a411786"-Cállate! Eso no puede ser verdad, mi hijo nació para ser el líder de esta manada, para estar con los suyos y no con un miembro de otra manada, para procrear el sucesor de su manada, no para pasar el rato con un chico./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f9acbb26c8f3ee1bebb12b913eea562"Sin duda eso lo había lastimado y mucho, se notaba por las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar se sus ojos, pero lo que lo confundía era que el moreno no pronunciara palabra alguna, solo se quedara observando como lo atacaba su padre, sin duda esa no era la reacción que esperaba de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e7813fb909f715d25e839356b78393e"Todos permanecían el completo silencio, solo mirando y escuchando, no entendía por qué tanto odio de su parte, no entendía porque la persona que tanto amaba incluso antes de siquiera conocerla no le dirigía una sola palabra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f6aa2da6274308da8100432bc6d334e"-Porque no hablas Derek- mientras lágrima tras lágrima salía con fuerza de sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44b09f09cc2a2b758de4252121765747"El moreno seguía sin contestar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="468e0774284246900182399dd5c0770c"-Que es lo que ha pasado, porque no entiendo que fue lo que paso, porque no me hablas...solo dime que paso por favor- al borde de la desesperación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7313dc80365057c20eb704aa23f7340b"-Mi hijo no tiene nada que hablar contigo, ha decidido casarse con alguien de su propia raza, de su propia manada y así tener un futuro para ella- responde el líder de la manada de lobos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9388bf316dbec7d5f44d0bef5607e817"El castaño mira sorprendido al moreno, observa como una joven chica con una hermosa melena color negra se acerca para abrazar su brazo en señal de afecto, el aliento se le escapaba de los labios, las lágrimas cayendo con mayor intensidad y el desconcierto que tenía no era más que un martirio que en ese momento sentía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11e7ff25e8deebe9136c2bad67527dca"-Pero...como...porque?- intenta formular la pregunta que en ese momento aguardaba en su mente mas no encontraba las palabras para decirlas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b52176c45c7525b076caf6e449fab3"-Solo vete Stiles- habla al fin el moreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6aa89c390c50db7f4ff42e3cff628b6"-Porque haces esto, porque me dices un día que me amas y al otro te casas con otra, porque?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41adc8d829aefe8f343496dffca87690"-Porque jamás te amé- comenta simplemente, su rostro solo reflejaba seriedad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96cc30d3d0153f00e5b47878b00c9b71"El dolor que sentía en ese momento era intenso, sintió colapsar en ese momento, hubiera deseado jamás haberse presentado en ese lugar, hubiera deseado no haber tenido que esperar a conocerlo, hubiera deseado haberle hecho caso a su padre, pero su corazón era el que mandaba en ese momento, nadie podría culparlo por creer que permanecería siempre al lado del hombre con quien siempre había soñado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8499365329e3f418186d1d65734058ee"Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujeto con una mano su corazón mientras que con la otra tocaba el suelo lodoso del lugar, todos alrededor seguían sin pronunciar una palabra, nadie quería siquiera hablar con el hijo del líder de los zorros quien por años había amenazado sus terrenos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6beb37e51c7e36bdd4a9bc664ab2ba0b"El moreno lo había destrozado por completo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6954c5721167f16b2cdc1994533c80bb"-Sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero el tener que matarte por entrar a nuestras tierras sin autorización./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4465733416ba224cc5e24a571f9f9cc"-Todo fue mentira- habla mientras seguía mirando el suelo- Todo lo que me decías, lo que hacíamos, nuestras charlas, nuestros secretos, todo fue mentira- levanta la mirada y lo observa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="347d2cfda67361cb05f857e3c4dfb376"-Nada fue cierto- responde secamente- Tengo que pensar como futuro líder de esta manada y no detenerme por falsas ilusiones creadas en mi mente por una bruja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="69dee6de6e148c291ad475600ce9a2cb"-Solo fueron ilusiones nuestros encuentros?- asombrado por tal declaración./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc63ee82b97b6fa7819524d8859bb43"-Creadas por un ser que intenta confundirnos con una falsa idea del amor predestinado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44a6dc981b81f5b489b2a880530624db"-Siquiera te escuchas lo que estás diciendo Derek- se levanta al fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2687c02d2d885fe9b28a89f5ff7fab92"-Lo hago./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21e83ed82fb5eff0e670c6abaac2ad54"-Tú no eres así, tu jamás dirías eso, te están mintiendo, lo que te hayan dicho no es verdad, nuestro destino era el estar juntos desde el día en que nacimos, el encontrarnos al cumplir 15 y así fue como paso, porque uniríamos nuestras manadas, porque crearíamos una mejor forma de vivir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb5d78048bca15b3c10d52f48c26faa3"-Jamás mezclaremos a nuestra manada con la suya, por generaciones hemos permanecido unidos, crecido cada día más y haciéndonos más fuertes, no necesitamos el unirnos con otra manada distinta a la que ya tenemos- comenta el líder./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e75f1a4f4118ba383018944f410a8f"-No entiendo porque piensan de esa forma, no somos enemigos, somos iguales aunque seamos de otro tipo de raza, seguimos siendo personas que piensan y aman, que sienten y gozan, porque no lo entienden, no tenemos por qué vivir varias vidas en exilio, podemos cambiar eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="122e488d0c31e5d98029da7710570354"-Porque así somos, porque jamás cambiaremos nuestras costumbres por un chiquillo que dice amar a mi hijo cuando ni siquiera ama a su manada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc0a624b6816f21b70c9380d23eed5d"-Claro que la amo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296fcc8d0f9f04d9ea95e909cf68597d"-Entonces que es lo que haces aquí, delatas a tu propia manada, a tu propio padre, exponiéndolo y dejándolo vulnerable, que clase de hijo y de miembro hace tal cosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20049a1de94cf56b311e356cdc68478a"-Solo quería hacer lo correcto, proteger lo que para mí está bien y acabar con lo que no lo está, no quiero perder a mi padre ni a mi manada, pero tampoco a mi compañero, a Derek, podre ser un chiquillo como dice, pero jamás dejaría atrás a alguien, jamás abandonaría a un miembro de mi manada y tampoco la traicionaría, pelearía a su lado aunque mi vida se pierda en ese momento, porque no hay nada más importante como lo es tu manada, tu familia, es por ello que estoy aquí, porque sé que mi padre está mal, porque sé que haría cualquier cosa por alejarme de él, y preferiría exponerme a adentrarme a una manada que no conozco para avisarle a él y a su manada que están en riesgo que vivir con la vergüenza de no haber evitado lo que pasaría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7874957e29521129cfac4978b55fe16"Completo silencio era lo que había en ese momento, miradas chocando con otras, la confusión entre ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="75fb1e2c0538f4e6813fa2697ce6946c"-Aun así él se casara con ella- responde el líder de nuevo- Sin duda Kate Argent es mejor partido que tú./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c375008ac44a85a47569a1afa21b8eea"Un fuerte golpe recibido, esperaba otra respuesta pero no fue así, era la misma chica quien estaba en medio de nuevo, por la que había dejado de verlo en sus sueños años atrás y ahora se lo arrebataba otra vez, pero esta vez frente a sus ojos, aquella chica no parecía en lo más mínimo interesarle lo que le sucedía, ya que colgaba del fuerte brazo del que alguna vez creyó era el amor de su vida, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="881557196d6b242442cbca395bf46699"-Quiero que tú me lo digas- mirando al moreno.- Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que es tu decisión casarte con ella- señalando a la chica./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0509e4d63ea4803c58d5ae6629a31d21"Suelta a la joven y se dirige al chico quien no se inmuta por su reacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8affc683ec115e0851e0a5ace06bd297"Delante del castaño a solo un par de pasos se acerca y le dice:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc9e45ffed97be6ad0326e576305192c"-Es mi decisión unirme a Kate, es mi decisión permanecer a su lado y protegerla en todo momento y crear nuestra familia, la diferencia de nuestras manadas no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, lamento si piensas de ese modo, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión ni ahora ni nunca./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f85e3d2ebcce28251b352a9a021628"Los ojos castaños chocan con los verdes, ambos serenos en ese momento, solo sus respiraciones a la par, y la manada que aun permanecía ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b769d2f595c2b36cbe77a2e41cc1291"-Entonces si esa es tu decisión no tengo por qué intervenir- con el dolor que le causaba decir esas palabras prosiguió- No te molestare más, ni a ti ni a tu manada ni tampoco a tu futura esposa, te deseo tengas una gran vida Derek, que formes esa familia que tanto anhelas y vivas con gozo entre tu manada- esta vez se dirige al líder de la manada- En cuanto a usted le agradezco la charla que hemos tenido sin embargo agradecería que ningún miembro de su manada cruce los límites del río, de lo contrario tendré que hacer valer el tratado que se formó hace ya un tiempo, si tienen un problema en que yo lo haya roto entonces afrontaré mi responsabilidad y me dejaré castigar por tal acción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30a9f6d9f6f155623d7faca4158ec75d"El líder sorprendido por su respuesta le responde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efbb4b1db103990cbfece84ca57a8c56"-Creo que no hay necesidad de realizar el castigo papa- comenta el moreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a795d5d563150644a2f10553472756d1"El líder toma su tiempo para analizar sus palabras, era el momento de poder vengar tantos años de exilio, de vivir con solo una parte de lo que ellos creían les correspondía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c206022c9c1abcd71786cd619493e5e"Pero antes de tomar una decisión una voz lo interrumpió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1594cf88a0d4c81b3ee9b09173f1daa7"-Si tú te atreves a tocar a mi hijo yo mismo seré quien elimine a tu hijo- habla el líder de la manada de los zorros mientras se acercaba a su hijo seguido de los demás miembros de la manada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ad1a11f6530803cbe50c869efc61a12"-Papa- comenta el castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ead9e923b8c5206951fe77ea658474ac"-Como seguramente sabrás tu hijo se adentró a nuestras tierras, sabes que eso está prohibido y eso amerita el castigo pactado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcc038ac72c4c0429252dbe66bd11049"-Tu hijo también entro a nuestras tierras, no una, sino varias veces, así que de igual manera merece ser castigado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff527f74ae92faab5d19c47f4bdb45cf"El líder de los lobos voltea hacia su hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22d3a9bfbc762c940bf2c30976208a42"-Eso es cierto Derek?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="407edeea57a6fb74aef2611a747848e3"El moreno asiente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b28dcd5e42595a0bc97e2f40f1cc8caf"-Cómo es posible que hayas desobedecido, sabías que está prohibido cruzar el río./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d323dafc131e08a7b67713503c176e1c"-Lo sé- responde simplemente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8ea3b462c89b6a2e3f152497ae883ea"El líder de los lobos agacha la mirada y después los observa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a928901fbea70e8bdd1ad5ee43839a0"-Siendo así entonces pido que esto se quede solo como una advertencia, jamás se volverá a repetir, de lo contrario el que desobedezca de nuevo será eliminado sin alguna respuesta de su parte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e9528c137aea99f629497f5550309a8"-Me parece bien- responde el padre del castaño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85000008e280d5e16d111d6ebed4a92d"-Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar, salgan de mis tierras y no vuelvan jamás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c16ca3ca8b8ec6241bd2802c5197df05"-Vamos Stiles- el joven zorro tarda en responder, da un paso hacia atrás pero se detiene a mirar por última vez al joven lobo, hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero la decisión no era suya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524f17295b52161374aacd89ad6e5dc3"-Me hubiera gustado que jamás te hubiera conocido- mirándolo a los ojos empañados- Jamás haber sentido lo que sentía por ti, me estuviera ahorrando lo que ahora siento, Te odio Derek, y de ahora en adelante te odiare día tras día y si en algún momento tuviera la oportunidad de elegir seguramente elegiría el haber estado fuera de tu vida desde un principio- las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde5bb94de179d9261134453a9df9658"El moreno no decía nada, solo lo miraba con indiferencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afe1bc28d2eea6de4cdab3819a7e3a57"-Adiós Derek, que tengas una buena vida- sin más se alejó de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a851ade01930d482568d06e82cbb94a"Uno por uno se fue retirando hasta ser el padre del chico el último en irse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9890b4a4476cf90c306403c159bdef30"-Esto es un adiós para siempre- comenta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81e2c59cd4489b73042d8a5ce63595c8"-Lo es- responde el padre del moreno./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aecefc329c1eb1be6988b5aa86d5b1cf"Se gira y se va detrás de su manada mientras el joven lobo solo observa cómo desaparecen entre los árboles, como el aroma de ellos se desvanece en el aire mientras susurra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1ca8f83e89c7f54eceb09c4c00a0b76"-Adiós Stiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="657d5ff6c1167ad3432279ff8ba0a65d"Caminaba sin sentido, todo lo relacionado al joven lobo había sido más que una mentira, en ese momento lo odiaba demasiado, pero se odiaba más a si mismo por siquiera creer en sus palabras, pero nadie podía negarle que parecía demasiado real./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49e7d3d4a52a88d2a7725dc53ecc307b"-Te lo advertí hijo- menciona su padre detrás de el mientras avanzaban a su manada- Te dije que ese chico solo jugaba contigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e20dbe25fe8eb7536e9231f5d71ff391"El castaño no respondía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd6952420be8c1ea67ff5942042f8b84"-Sera mejor que continúes con tu vida, la boda con Lydia Martin seguirá en pie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afcd5eb99943ea6b16da89e6df39bea5"El castaño se detiene de golpe y se voltea a encarar a su padre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4354ce4a34b10203833e152ec4dcda87"-Eso no pasara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0df36ff39230dbec676f54da4c9ef2f"-Pero que dices- sorprendido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa681d5baee8988a524e68a087b27d6"-He dicho que no me casare con Lydia Martin, no lo haré solo por lo que acaba de pasar, yo no soy como ellos, no me casare solo por tener un futuro para mi manada, que hay de mi futuro, es que no piensas en él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcc6610aee91b4fb14820b05014b6eaa"-Claro que pienso en él, solo que la mejor elección es unirte en matrimonio con ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b411fb7642ac140ce52acc33f97c858"-No papa, no lo haré, solo quiero olvidar lo que acaba de pasar por favor- se gira y continua su camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7f70d947e5f163e4c9bde333465f81c0"-A donde iras Stiles, recuerda que no puedes cruzar el rió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d65960e530014a4c5389e950a6eae607"-No planeo cruzarlo nunca más- sin más se retira alejándose del resto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a2230080ba3693966831e3995ae3301"-Sera mejor que lo deje tranquilo, no está en condiciones de hablar de esto- comenta Scott./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a377a52b58026a14f47652a30037db1"La manada acababa de llegar a su lugar de residencia, todos aliviados porque había salido muy bien, la esposa del alfa de los zorros se acercó a su líder con angustia, con temor al no ver a su hijo por ningún lado temiendo lo peor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a40338afd249b61566e9d1166827de0"-Tranquila, él se fue a caminar por el bosque- comento al ver la reacción de la mujer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f548c595eda7b073cc9a5a1fc1e6443a"-Pero que ha pasado?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11b60b201bf43c4b27cfeb6a0196fa6e"-Fue rechazado, no solo por el que decía era su compañero, si no por toda su manada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="385c439ca8f0e1d8d13ba5ffa9465435"La madre sorprendida llevo a sus labios su mano para callar su angustia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf074d0ccd4314d05ba5ce29728a050f"-Es lo mejor, no pueden estar juntos, no son iguales y nunca lo serán./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d56efbf76e726d2e36d4bf676ad0b74"-Pero cariño, recuerda lo que Ariadna nos dijo, perderemos a nuestro hijo, vagara sin encontrar a su pareja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="191a49bf242ed84d02d8d29b5dcb9adf"-Entonces que así sea, no permitiré que mi sucesor se lié con un miembro de otra manada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20f28f9372841453cd1628f76167d99d"-No te reconozco John, como es posible que elijas así sobre la vida de tu único hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da48446c6a74fb7922f1b5e8f34e2193"-Precisamente porque es mi único hijo no quiero que se una a ellos!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3429a92fe992f0ea3f1ee8a3552bd0f"-De verdad espero que no estés cometiendo un error, porque también es mi hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e283ebfc02f36cd34035057833763cb"-Es lo mejor Claudia, solo viviría con las migajas que él le podría ofrecer, Stiles merece mucho más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d64072e3e1a54fc6e8b075e892a94460"La madre solo callo, no había nada ni nadie que cambiara lo que había sucedido, deseaba con su corazón que su hijo pronto se resignara y continuara con su vida, pero no sabría lo que vendría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="076ddb076a24842ec8009887aa5bc92e"* */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7af525f41b19a15561290df73f7e577"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c6cfa16526bd4d4135ac9751eed90813"-Se acabó, te olvidaras de él, ese chico jamás existió para ti lo entiendes Derek- comenta el alfa de los lobos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f5b3f1489d0d9b493215625fd57813"El moreno no menciona ni una sola palabra, solo miraba detenidamente en dirección por donde Stiles, el castaño, su castaño había desaparecido con el corazón roto, el mismo que había roto hace un momento, aun recordaba sus frías palabras al despedirse, deseaba tanto el poder sanar el dolor que le estaba causando con su desprecio, pero tenía que alejarlo de él, tenía que convencerlo de que nada fue real cuando cada poro de su piel expulsaba el puro deseo de permanecer a su lado, cuando su corazón no hacía más que latir rápidamente en el momento en que se acercó a él, hubiera deseado cualquier cosa, menos el causarle ese dolor, pero había prometido algo, y tenía que cumplirlo aunque su propia felicidad dependiera de ello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb7cba82e00781171fa6dcbc1d41a547"-Solo me casare con ella, no esperes que lleve una vida de marido y mujer, porque eso jamás pasara- con su rostro serio dejo el lugar y camino por el bosque, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, si huir en ese momento, o simplemente resignarse a lo que le deparaba el futuro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85381c5d52a590e0811d611bc750d378"La noche avanzaba y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, todo permanecía en completa calma, todo en su lugar sin ningún problema, recordaba cada momento vivido ese día, el día que aún no terminaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9a24034db7c7bb0ba08fbce7777a295"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Quiero saber porque sales tanto cada noche, quiero saber qué es lo que estás haciendo Derek- comenta el líder de los lobos furioso./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dec38cea93988a6964f4a379d6108e36"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Cielo seguro que solo sale a caminar, no hay porque molestarse- mira a su hijo- Cierto cariño./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f226ddd2accc5cb958819237c5a663b1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El mencionado la observa y con su cabeza niega./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d632bdaa5cb16facbdcf2e7702d9454c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-He conocido a mi compañero./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e4d6e7472ce9d501729a4beffe85ddc"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Como que lo has conocido? Como? Quién es?- comenta asombrada su madre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cacbd4dd8bc9ceaf2167d4067b1d6787"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Se llama Stiles Stilinski y es miembro de la manada de los zorros./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f851dfdf7ee8a6037a4a48cea1b7201c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ambos padres permanecieron en silencio pero solo el hombre se atrevió a hablar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="421b4ae84677c1780f8a3f3cd866eea8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Ese mocoso, como es posible que te hayas liado a él, el hijo del líder de esa manada de mentirosos!- sumamente molesto./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18b3dcc3436dafc7e2b8a7bcb9e1404e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Calla! No sabes lo que dices- habla el chico./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fab590c14c78e85c9621b4d881f4a7b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Claro que lo sé y porque lo se te ordeno que jamás lo vuelvas a ver en tu vida./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224cd6b05231d199cffb4c02e0764cef"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Tu no lo conoces, Stiles es distinto el.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aeeff4bea34860a6ad0210e0c47747f3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-De ninguna manera, es que acaso no vez el daño que le puedes hacer a tu manada./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9197855a48c1c8e99e9cf8116720f4f9"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-No veo que daño les podría hacer./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c4807f0da5c87e04c6f8097f8666790"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Tan siego te tiene ese muchacho que ya no vez lo que puedes causar, desintegrarías por completo esta manada, ya no habría un sucesor legítimo que los dirigiera, todo terminaría sin siquiera haber empezado, porque no vez más haya de tu egoísmo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="090b59d9c02fc368b231e34351e3aa18"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Es que no veo por mí, veo por los dos, el me ama lo sé y yo también lo amo, lo espere durante 15 años, y no le daré la espalda ahora./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74727330b729191bacf5410a13c99ead"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Entonces no queda otro remedio./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7bd95e911a2748fe4abaf3abec0106d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Cielo no por favor- comenta la madre entre lágrimas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c348a788e8a0a0bc91d1ad77a2abde51"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Si esa es tu decisión entonces vete, serás libre de verlo a la hora que desees./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067247e09cb4adb1ef44619c5e36ac0b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El chico amplio una sonrisa que murió justo después de seguir escuchando./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="752fe32bd926721a24361ef626d76957"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Pero jamás pondrás un pie en estas tierras, vivirás en exilio y no tendrás contacto con nadie de esta manada, incluyendo a tu madre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e6ca0d2eb91e94cbc6fe3aa949ba292"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Por favor cariño no lo hagas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe8e04646c9c88a23f25389f8d6ac6c0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-No interfieras Talía, el desea ser feliz al lado de ese muchacho pues adelante, pero no tendrá familia si así lo decide./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c5f5728155435a0d4151c98cba1985b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Cómo puedes hacer eso, se suponía que seguiría tu ejemplo y con esto no haces más que hacerme ver lo equivocado que estaba al querer ser como tú./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4222a2292a616f370b7a05266333e47b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Si piensas que su manada te aceptara estas equivocado, ellos piensan igual, no permitirán esta relación, porque no lo entiendes, es imposible el siquiera pensarlo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4e8d622b4fdc3c977d18da9611fee0d"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Aun así lo amo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="faab5e01c5ca59c9da0c4b3d55acac29"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Entonces será mejor que elijas Derek, tu familia que te ha apoyado desde pequeño, a tu madre, toda tu manada, la manada que espera que el sucesor toma la decisión correcta o a ese mocoso, al que no conoces bien y mucho menos a su familia, la familia que te eliminara y probablemente a él también por abandonar a su manada, como crees que reaccionen Derek, rechazaran cualquier tipo de alianza./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1a6c4b89a9d9a531488dd42d6eb5a78"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"El moreno lo piensa, no deseaba arruinarle la vida al castaño, no pensaba que su relación causaría demasiados problemas, esperaba el poder seguir adelante con su compañero, más sin embargo no era así./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb669d6d547435bc9c8a0264ee826ee0"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Parece que estas recapacitando, y eso es bueno, el chico no merece perder a toda su familia así como tú la perderías también./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb56ba5ffd83cbe8a3806755a56a6da"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Derek- habla su madre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6755dbbbbf5f30b7349bdd1c1f82b426"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Qué quieres que haga- responde con la cabeza baja, sus ojos empañados y con el alma partiéndose en dos./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c2b653d0bb69cccdf6472dc254c46ec"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Yo me encargo, de eso no te preocupes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a2dedce243e33a2e08e9f162a4bc12"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, que su relación no creará complicaciones y en su lugar fuera felicidad, pero era lo mejor, no permitiría que su compañero sufriera el rechazo de su familia./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea3ad4065fd80f5ba1350b040c8ef79"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Daremos oficial tu compromiso con Kate Argent hoy por la noche en la reunión- comenta su padre antes de salir de la habitación./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2bb2bfdca1919d4f85ecd2caf5df491"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Lo siento mucho cariño- trata de animarlo su madre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e7fef83629a635ac585b6e5b983515"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda hacer sentir mejor madre, esta vez lo perderé de verdad, lo perderé para siempre./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676ea222df347144cc665c1efcf9223b"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Tranquilo, ya veremos que hacemos pero más adelante, solo hay que dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="81a42532f9374cad110f22ec04077289"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-El jamás cambiara de opinión./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212af9bdd2fb2972b3142c44dcb3e214"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"-Lo hará, ya verás./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a96a9375cc6b86ef56f966ffd53d228"El recuerdo le vino de golpe a su mente, un recuerdo que había arruinado su vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56f8d4ab91bd31ca0a62f97a2edb40be"* */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9d339115dcf3d68e2a5d310c38f8d11"* * */p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f2448f81afdb9457558c6ea96088d96"-Serás tonto Stiles, de verdad pensaste que todo saldría bien, que genio- furioso tomo asiento en una roca, mirando el rió, tenía que volver de nuevo, se dispuso a regresar, no quería recordar nada, eso lo lastimaba más, se paró de nuevo y retrocedió, pero antes si dirigió de nuevo al rió, contuvo el aire y después grito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b08270c68ae965d5c075ccc8f44cff63"-Te odio Derek Hale!- las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro, sus piernas flaqueando una vez más al sentirse impotente por no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que ahora mismo sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo, esta vez más bajo volvió a repetir- Te odio- y una vez más lloro, como si fuera más que suficiente para deshacer el desprecio que le había causado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6582cbe612bb5fc6e3a26e8fef254408"-Y yo te amo- menciono por lo más bajo mientras miraba del otro lado al chico- Te amo Stiles- todo había terminado, seguirían su propio camino, al menos hasta que alguien los volviera a unir./p 


End file.
